The Rose Thief
by TheBrokenBottle
Summary: Weiss Schnee is the best officer Remnant has ever seen. With a flawless record she leaves her colleagues in her shadows and thieves shake in fear. But when the mysterious Rose Thief calls out, Vale's most notorious, skilled and especially romantic thief, will Weiss be able to catch her, or is there more to this case than meets the eye?
1. Rose-Filled Robbery

**Hey guys!**

 **TheBrokenBottle here with something slightly different.**

 **Many of you may have read The Rose Thief by Navyrants, and he has now entrusted the story to me. It was one of my favourite fanfics, and I want to do it justice as best as possible (of course, feel free to read the original, bearing in mind some spoilers).**

 **I hope you guys are just as excited about this as I am! The story will still have the same basis but with a few slight differences.**

 **Read, review, follow, favourite and most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been the third night in a row.

With a sigh, Weiss rubbed her tired eyes and tried once more to focus on the paper in front of her but the constant throbbing of her forehead was making it impossible. She had no idea what the time was right now, but when she'd last gotten up to make a cup of coffee it had been after 1 am, and she still had a few hours left of her shift. This was the side of being a police officer that nobody told you about: the late nights sorting the paperwork and the time stuck behind a desk. She knew it was just as important as patrolling the streets but it just felt less relevant. Less impactful.

Subconsciously she reached for her coffee only to find the cup empty. Joy. Some caffeine right now would really help. Life as the best officer on the force wasn't easy at times, especially when your father was Chief Inspector of the Remnant Police force. Everyone assumed Weiss had attained her position due to her family connections and not because of her immaculate record over several years. In many ways she longed for a challenge: for someone her equal who she could pit her wits against. A case where she could prove herself once and for all.

"Hey beautiful, I was thinking about heading down to the 24 hour shop, you want me to get you anything?"

It seemed her headache was about to get a whole lot worse as the only other officer on this shift casually entered her office and leant against the doorframe. Unlike Weiss, Neptune actually enjoyed working these late hours and his smile served as a stark contrast to her scowl.

"I'm fine, thank you. If you want to help then put the kettle on and make another coffee."

As long as Neptune left now she was prepared to overlook his flirting. Many girls throughout the years had fallen for Neptune's good looks but Weiss was definitely not going to be one of them. Every single day he tried to hit on her using various clunky lines that some found adorable. Weiss just found them irritating.

"If you don't want anything I might not go," Neptune began, "I mean, it's kinda nice here with you."

The way he looked at her as he said it told her exactly what he was thinking, and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Any other day Weiss would have politely held her tongue as Neptune rambled on for ages in a pitiful attempt to woo her but today she was just too tired and in need of coffee to deal with it.

"I don't know how you envisioned our time 'together' would be," she stated, "Maybe a steamy make-out by the coffee machine? Well it's not happening. Not now. Not ever. I'm here to work. You should be too."

Neptune just stood in the doorway, a bewildered look on his face. He seemed genuinely surprised that Weiss had turned him down, and for a second she wondered whether he was going to take it badly, but the ringing of the phone on her desk drew her attention immediately.

"Better get ready," Weiss stated, grabbing her equipment. "There's been a robbery at Tukson's."

* * *

The steady rain that had been falling all day had slowed to a slight drizzle by the time they arrived, Weiss coasting to a halt, pulling up alongside the curb and getting out. A handful of street lamps bathed the road in a weak haze of light and the sound of her shutting the car door echoed around the empty streets and was mirrored mere seconds later by Neptune doing the same.

Within the Vale County Police Department, Weiss had a deserved reputation for being the best there was. Countless criminals that had been branded "uncatchable" by others had met their match in the young officer. No thief was too slippery or murderer too dangerous, and she was renown for her tenacity in the pursuit of the law. So even in her exhausted and caffeine-deprived state, she was sure she would have this perpetrator in cuffs by morning.

Gently easing the already unlocked door open, Weiss cautiously entered the bookstore, her eyes straining to see in the gloom. From what Tukson had said, the silent alarms had been triggered in the back of the store where all the books that were yet to go on the shelves were kept. It was also where the cash register was kept, and Weiss was willing to bet that's what this criminal was after.

The door that led to the back of the store had been unlocked as well, and Weiss checked with Neptune before opening it, the twin torches of the officers quickly searching the room.

They were greeted by the imposing form of Tuskon, the faunus standing well over 6 feet tall. Well-formed muscles bulged beneath a chequered shirt, his thick jet-black hair trimmed neatly to match the stubble patterning the sides of his face and lower jaw. He had a powerful grip on a flimsy old broom, muttering to himself and scowling as the two of them walked in.

"You're late." He stated with a slight menacing undertone, his rich baritone reverberating around the room.

"Weiss Schnee, Vale Police Department. You reported a robbery?"

"Aye. That I did. The safe's been emptied and a few books have been taken. Whoever did it left these."

So saying Tuskon motioned towards the floor. Interspersed between cardboard boxes, doubtless filled with books, were the delicate forms of petals scattered liberally around. In the near-darkness they seemed to catch what little light there was, deep shadows stretching across the room. Weiss couldn't help but stare, wondering why the criminal had left such an unusual trail.

"Huh," Neptune's voice cut through the silence and snapped her back to reality, "Rose petals?"

Many criminals arrogant enough to think themselves untouchable would leave calling cards at the scene of the crime, but never had Weiss seen anything as enchanting as brilliant red rose petals carpeting the floor.

"Take a sample and see if any florist in Vale has been selling this type of rose." She heard herself saying, her mind still puzzling over the rose petals and whether they had any significance beyond taunting her, but already she could feel the blood beginning to race around her body, her heart working over time. Adrenaline coursed through her at the prospect of another case, another challenge, another opportunity to prove herself. This was no ordinary thief, and now the hunt was on.

"You better catch 'em soon." Tuskon growled.

"I will." Weiss declared proudly, but she knew it wouldn't be quite that simple.

* * *

Ruby Rose was perched atop a nearby rooftop, casually observing the book shop across the street, one of the books she had stolen resting by her side. She'd heard tales about Weiss Schnee but never actually had a chance to see what she looked like. The redhead chuckled to herself: if Yang knew she was doing this she'd be in sooooo much trouble!

The door to the shop swung open and Ruby gazed at the two officers as they exited the shop and got in the Police car parked outside. They were only visible for a short time but to the young thief it felt like an age. She was finally able to see the one cop who might actually be able to keep up with her, and what a sight! Ivory white hair tied back in a ponytail fell down her back, slender yet defined features and a body that despite the unflattering Police uniform was clearly curvy. Ruby chuckled to herself: this was going to be a fun few weeks.

Remaining motionless until she could no longer hear the faint rumble of the car, Ruby gathered up all of the books and the handful of money she'd stolen and peered towards the horizon. Already the faintest of highlights were beginning to brighten the sky, and within a few hours the sunrise would herald a new morning. She didn't have that long. The night was her domain and it would soon be over.

She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, hugging the shadows. Ever since she was young, Ruby had been forced to steal to survive, and escaping like this was completely natural to her. She could feel the gentle breeze rush through her hair as she ghosted through the night, racing the encroaching morning. Yang would be waiting, no doubt furious, but Ruby couldn't help herself. She always loved a challenge, and Weiss looked to be a real contender.

It had been a few months ago that Ruby was first aware of Weiss' presence. One of their best men, a faunus by the name of Sun Wukong, had been caught stealing from the market and was forced to spend the night in jail. Sun was not only quick he was clever too, and for someone to outpace and outsmart him was rare. This had naturally piqued Ruby's interest, and ever since then Weiss had become something of an obsession to the redhead. She'd wanted to meet her soon-to-be nemesis ever since, and now she'd set into motion a plan that, hopefully, would see them meet face-to-face before too much longer.

Ruby stopped, having reached the docks. In the twilight it seemed serene, with the gentle lapping of waves against the quay and the salty tang to the air filling her nose and mouth. The sun had reached the horizon and soon the bustle of fishermen bringing their catch to shore would shatter the tranquility but for now she was content to enjoy it whilst she could.

"And where exactly have you been?"

The young thief visibly cringed, having hoped to delay this conversation until at least breakfast.

"Sorry Yang I was just-"

"At the bookshop, I know," Yang interrupted, the older girl looking down disapprovingly at her younger sister, "I've been watching you this entire time."

Ruby's heart sank. She'd planned on saying that she went to get some books to read (which in part she had) and leave it at that, but if Yang had seen her watching Weiss then there was no way she'd believe that.

"Stay away from that officer. He's bad news."

Ruby flinched instinctively. Did Yang think she'd been watching the blue-haired cop instead of Weiss? She had no idea who he was, but for now she was content to keep her sister in the dark, the young girl suppressing a chuckle at the misunderstanding.

"Now come on. We're going home."

Yang turned to walk away, her sister trudging behind her. Not the reunion Ruby had planned, but at least her true intentions seemed to have gone undetected. Still though, she'd have to be more careful now.

She couldn't ruin this.

* * *

"Neptune did you send the evidence off to be analysed?"

"Yeah, they said they'll get back to us."

Weiss rolled her eyes. Of course there had to be a delay in the one case that she had a vested interest in. Whoever this criminal was they were certainly unusual, and Weiss was sure they were dangerous, somehow or other.

"I did get a list of books this thief stole though."

"And?" She asked with a modicum of interest.

"They're, erm, all books on, like, love. You know, romance…" Neptune replied, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Weiss. She chuckled to herself at how embarrassed he seemed, despite his earlier confidence.

"I see," she mused, "Thank you for helping out."

"My pleasure!" He grinned, and strolled out of the office, no doubt thinking he'd managed to sway Weiss' affections for him.

Said officer smiled sadly after him: Neptune would never learn. Besides, she now had another piece of the puzzle, and was one step closer to solving this case. She just needed to wait for the thief to make their next move. And when they did, she'd be ready.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Stick with me for more! This is the beginning of something big!**

 **-TheBrokenBottle out!**


	2. Robbed by The Rose Thief

**Well dear readers,**

 **You have completely blown my mind. The very hour after posting the first chapter, I fell asleep at my computer, and when I woke up the next morning, only to find out the story had over 30 favourites, and 80 followers already, I was flabbergasted. I never believed this would be happening, and I hope the first chapter did justice. This is only the beginning, just so you know! All your expectations could be blown away, trust me, but I'll sure it'll be a pleasure to read!**

 **Thanks for the love and support you all give me, and I'm glad these stories really make a change for some people. Feedback is highly welcome (I love reading it ^^). It helps me decide where to go with this and what you guys think.**

 **Read, review, follow, favourite and enjoy!**

* * *

Not a single clue. Not one. No snippet of information or sample of clothing. No leads on the rose petals. Nothing. Weiss had dealt with cases where the information was scarce, but never quite like this. And never as infuriating as this. Whoever this criminal was (dubbed "The Rose Thief" by the rest of the Police department, much to Weiss' chagrin) they certainly knew what they were doing.

 _We are now approaching Vale Central station. We would like to remind all passengers to take all personal belongings with them when alighting the train. Please mind the gap between the train and the platform edge. Thank you._

She found herself mumbling along to the automated message, having heard it dozens of times before. The screeching of the brakes signified that they were about to stop, and Weiss waited for the train to stop before getting up, joining the crowd of people frantically scrambling off the carriage. During peak times the trains would be filled significantly over the recommended capacity, and Weiss had been fortunate to get a seat to herself.

Weak sunlight peered through dappled clouds as the young officer headed back to the Police station, her mind still musing over the conversation she'd had a few hours previously. It was rare that Weiss would choose to visit her parents these days; their archaic views far too often were at odds with her more modern and idealistic ways. Still, she did call in from time to time when her schedule would allow or when she needed help with something important, like today.

As usual, her father had been equal parts helpful and infuriating. Gristoff Schnee was a man blessed with vast intelligence, and he had spent most of his adult life in the police force, rising through the ranks until he he was Chief Commissioner, commanding the force with the same discipline as he commanded his home. Weiss placed great value on his input, and it was because of this she'd asked for his advice on the case.

But much to Weiss' disappointment, he didn't know what to do either.

The ringing of Weiss' mobile phone snapped her back to reality. Glancing at the screen she saw it was a number she didn't recognise.

"Weiss Schnee."

"Hello beautiful." A sultry voice slurred, instantly recognisable by the young officer.

"Neptune what the hell are you doing ringing my personal phone? And for that matter, how did you get my number?" Weiss snapped, catching the attention of two passing citizens.

"Hey, I'm just ringing to tell you that there have been several reports of pickpocketing near the docks." Neptune replied nonchalantly, seemingly oblivious to Weiss' disapproval.

"And instead of going after it yourself, you call me on my day off?"

"It's just you're back from Atlas, right? It's quicker and easier if you head there now. Besides, I still have to do some research on the Rose Thief."

Weiss grumbled. She'd been hoping to have the afternoon off to unwind after the stresses of the past few days, but loathe as she was to admit it, Neptune had a valid point. The docks were practically on the way back to the station, and honestly she hadn't visited that part of the city in a while and it'd be nice to stroll along the seafront. When she'd been younger, Weiss had always disliked the docks, finding them too smelly and noisy, but now she appreciated them as the foundation upon which the city had been able to grow.

"Fine, I'll look into it." She answered before hanging up on Neptune, already irritated with her colleague.

When Neptune had been assigned as her new partner, Weiss was most certainly not happy. Pyrrha, her previous companion, had been transferred to Mistral to take up a more senior role, and whilst Weiss was definitely proud for her, she found herself missing the other woman more and more. The two of them had an instant rapport the second they met, and they both strived for the best. Plus, Pyrrha always took her job seriously, unlike Neptune with all his flirting. Weiss sighed nostalgically: she could really use that sort of help with this case.

* * *

The midday sun shone down on the busy high-street, thin wisps of cloud failing to shield the people below. Ruby squinted through the glare, her expert eyes scanning the crowds in anticipation for her next target. All the rich fools seemed to converge here, drifting from shop to shop as they spent what Ruby assumed must be millions in each, every single one of them more ostentatious than the last. Chances are they didn't even know of the plight that Ruby and her people faced, and even if they did she doubted any of them cared.

"There." She stated, her eyes fixed on a young man barely out of his teens hurrying down the pavement, phone held at his ear. Even from here she could see the immaculate needlework on his suit jacket and the shoes that cost more than most people made in a year. The way he strutted as though everything else were inferior really irritated Ruby, and she wanted nothing more than to rub the smirk from his arrogant face.

"So… what do I do?" A lanky teenager crouched at her side asked awkwardly. Ruby could see that Jaune was suffering in this heat: his messy blonde hair stuck to his skin by a thin layer of sweat. She'd been asked to show him the ropes, and had decided to start with learning to pick the pockets of the richer citizens of Vale (or "Trimming the Fat" as Yang called it). Thus, the two of them were crouched on a rooftop observing the bustle of people as Ruby sought to teach by example.

"Watch and learn." She said with a smirk before shimmying down the side of the building and merging seamlessly into the crowds.

Ruby kept low, avoiding direct eye contact with anyone but moving in the general direction of her target. Despite the noise of the crowd, she was able to make out his arrogant chuckle, and she moved to cut him off. Having already acquired several wallets that day, Ruby was erring on the side of caution, and as soon as she caught sight of her victim she pretended to fall, arms flailing wildly as she grasped at his suit in what looked like an attempt to stop her from hitting the ground. In reality she was happily helping herself to the contents of his inside suit pocket, but he didn't need to know about that just yet.

"Ugh, I'm sorry." Ruby coughed and spluttered as she pushed herself up, feigning injury.

"Watch where you're going, you little brat." He snapped, not even bothering to look at the supposedly injured young girl, before marching off. Ruby chuckled at the curse words he muttered under his breath: no doubt there would be a few more of those when he discovered what had truly happened. A few people helped her up, the sympathy a distressingly unfamiliar feeling for Ruby, and she made her way back towards the building where Jaune was waiting.

"There we go, easy as that!" The redhead happily exclaimed as she handed Jaune the contents of the wallet she'd just obtained. She scaled the brick walls undetected: everyone so focused on themselves that none noticed her.

"I guess…" Her new partner seemed unsure and Ruby smiled sympathetically at him. As someone who'd been born and raised with this lifestyle she could definitely understand his difficulties, but all he really needed right now was a bit of confidence.

"Tell you what. If you take everything that we've gotten today back to Yang, I'll help you out again. We'll find somewhere a bit easier and we can take it from there, okay?"

That seemed to do the trick, as Jaune perked up instantly, thanked her profusely and headed back in the direction of their hideout. She found it a tad amusing, and resumed her previous position atop the rooftop, scanning the teeming crowds for more victims. A rumbling noise emanating from her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten all day, and she resolved to go get something after one more victim, when she glimpsed something out of the corner of her eye: an all-too familiar face. Ruby caught herself staring at the girl as the corners of her lips curled up in a wide grin. She had an idea.

* * *

It wasn't often that Weiss ventured to the docks, especially in civilian clothes, and it struck her how things had changed even in the relatively short time since she was last there. Where once had been greengrocers and cobblers now were solicitors and jewelers. The once friendly atmosphere had been replaced by one of cold indifference and the whole place had an overly sterile finish to it, leaving Weiss feeling almost nostalgic for the place from her youth.

She found herself being pushed around, the uncaring, arrogant residents seemingly oblivious to anything but themselves. Weiss was already regretting coming here, her mind full of things she could have done with her free afternoon and none of them involved being shoved around. In this crush of people she could certainly understand why a pickpocket might target here: it was a veritable gold-mine.

Weiss felt something brush past her and she spun around, only to see a figure darting off through the crowd. A rising anger boiled within her as she checked her now-empty pockets, and the policewoman took off in pursuit, weaving in and out of throngs of people, blocking out the exclamations of various people she bumped into.

From what little she'd been able to see of the pickpocket they were quite short, maybe a fraction over 5 foot, and of slender build. Their black hoodie was visible through gaps in the crowds, and already they were beginning to pull away. The way they ducked and weaved past the groups of people was almost beautiful; each step barely a tiptoe on the ground yet at frightening speed. Gritting her teeth and staring determinedly ahead Weiss kept up the pursuit, her legs pumping madly in a desperate attempt not to be left behind.

The thief was definitely quick, but Weiss was no slouch either, having been a keen athlete in her youth. Even with the crowds they were struggling against, the criminal was unable to lose her pursuer, the occasional scream from someone being shoved aside enough for her to keep up the chase. The gap between them was mere feet, and Weiss was tantalisingly close to apprehending the agile sneak, but always they slipped away at the last second. Despite herself, Weiss was loving this. Catching a pickpocket who was sloppy enough to try and rob her would be just what she needed to get over not finding the Rose Thief yet, and she was already imagining the satisfaction of cuffing the would-be robber and bringing them back to the station.

Their chase had taken them to the harbour, the fresh sea air invigorating Weiss and giving her fresh determination. There was no way she was giving up on this chase, and the thief was running out of places to go.

Her assailant took a sudden left turn along the waterfront and down the pier, and Weiss found herself stumbling as she followed, her shoes scraping along the floor as she almost fell. The masses of people that had slowed them both down earlier were beginning to thin out, and for the first time the white-haired officer was able to get a good look at the thief. Despite the baggy black hoodie they were quite slender, far too slender to be a man. Half-length sand coloured cargo pants swayed as they danced along the pier, and old, tattered running shoes moved at phenomenal speed, leaving Weiss panting and struggling to keep up.

The distance between the two was widening with every second, and Weiss' muscles were screaming at her to stop, when the thief skidded to a halt before executing a perfect backflip over the side of the pier and into the water, an audible splash accompanying her dive. Weiss scurried to the edge to see, hoping to be able to catch her when she came up to air.

No. No, no, no. This could not be happening. Gentle ripples spread out across the water, the thief nowhere to be seen. And bobbing up and down in time with the waves were hundreds of tiny red specs. Rose petals. Gradually they spread out, covering the surface of the bay, each one seeming to mock Weiss, taunting her. She'd failed, and the realisation hit her of just who had robbed her.

"Dammit!" She gasped, frustration overcoming her normally rational mind. How could this happen? How? She'd been made to look like a fool in broad daylight. She sat down, her lungs still straining from exertion. Weiss couldn't let this be known in the force. She had to do something, and fast.

After a minute of catching her breath Weiss got to her feet. Only now did she notice that several people had been staring at her, no doubt bewildered and perhaps slightly wary after the events that had just unfolded, but she didn't care. She hurried off, back to the police station, back to her desk. She wasn't going to take this. The Rose Thief was going to pay.

* * *

Beautiful pinks and oranges arced across the evening sky, illuminating the haze of cloud that had begun to settle over Vale. The frantic rush of the day time had died down, replaced by the peaceful murmur of the night, and Ruby had finally made it home, flopping down on her old, shabby mattress, her head buried in an even older pillow. She was exhausted, wet and miserable, and as she shed her damp clothes and pulled on a pair of threadbare tracksuit trousers and a thin t-shirt she gazed out at the picturesque sky, wishing to be carried away into the sunset and away from the troubles of life.

Ever since a teenage Yang had brought her younger sister to Vale in the hopes of finally bettering themselves, her world had been turned upside down. Searching for a job had yielded no results and neither had begging, and the two girls had been on the brink of starvation when a blonde monkey faunus had taken them into his life, and the thieving ways that came with it.

The Flooded District lay at the Westernmost part of the city, and was aptly named. Abandoned by all, the decaying buildings had been left to rot after a flood had decimated the area a few years ago, and most considered the slums to be uninhabitable. Ruby knew better. An entire community had thrived there, comprised of those too poor or sick to care for themselves. Those who had been neglected by the rest of the city. By sheltering on the top floor they managed to avoid the worst of the flood, and although the stagnant water bore many diseases, they were tended to by a doctor who sympathised with their plight.

Anyway, things were about to get a whole lot better now Ruby had her prize. With barely contained glee she reached into the still soaking cargo shorts on the floor and retrieved Weiss' wallet. The white leather glistened in the pale light of Ruby's room, and she subconsciously rubbed her fingers over its smooth surface, caressing it as gently as she would a child.

With delicate fingers she opened the wallet, removing the white-haired cop's driving licence and inspecting it. Gosh Weiss was beautiful: silk white hair flowing in an off-centered ponytail; deep blue eyes that shone like diamonds; her jawbones were sharp and her complexion was pale, a faint scar scar under her left eye that only accentuated her beauty. It was the most beautiful and most stunning sight the thief had ever been privileged to see, and the corners of her lips curled up into a faint smile.

Ruby felt her cheeks burn, the heat rising to her whole face and lighting it up like a beacon. She shook her head vigorously to clear the thoughts before carefully setting the driving licence and rummaging through the rest of the wallet, finding a sizeable amount of money that she could already see a use for.

"Rubes you in here?" Yang shouted from the next room and Ruby desperately looked for a place to hide the licence and wallet, hurriedly shoving both under her pillow.

"Oh, hey Yang," she responded as her sister entered the room, "Yeah I got back a couple of minutes ago."

"Sweet. You get anything else good?"

"No it got really quiet all of a sudden so I left." Ruby lied, hoping Yang would fall for it.

"Ah, well, can't always win. Listen, we're all going to Sun's in a bit if you want to tag along. He got a big payday and wanted to celebrate it with us."

"I'll meet you there," she replied automatically, her mind wandering to the driving licence in her room and the potential power it gave her, "Just sorting a few things first."

"Okay." Yang called behind her as she left.

Instantly Ruby reached under her pillow, her eager hands grasping at the laminated licence. She held it close and grinned, an idea formulating itself in her head. She knew what to do with the money, and this just made it all perfect.

* * *

 **TBB out!**


	3. Not-so Secret Admirer

**Hello dear readers and followers, happy Episunday! (Episode-Sunday), TheBrokenBottle here with a new chapter!**

 **First of all, I can't thank you guys enough. I never imagined I'd be able to say that after 2 chapters, this story has managed to get over 170 followers. I'm so amazed!**

 **Then, my deepest apologies for making you all wait. A lot of stuff is going on in my life, some good, some bad, but I'm sorting it out. I'm really happy you guys stick with me, and still enjoy my stories! You are all the best!**

 **Finally I feel I ought to say something. I assume most of you have heard about the terrible attacks in Paris, last Friday night. I hope it will only get better from here on, and all my prayers go to the fallen people, and to their friends and families.**

 **Pray for Paris!**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favourite and Enjoy!**

* * *

With a sigh, Yang forced her heavy eyelids open and blinked at the world, the morning sunshine lighting up her room through a small window. She had no idea what time it was, but judging by the position of the sun it was long before she was supposed to get up and walk Zwei.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Yang pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked across at the adjacent room where Ruby would normally be sleeping. Typically Ruby would be deep in slumber, curled up under a worn-out blanket and snoring ever so slightly, but today the younger girl was already up and halfway dressed. Yang continued to watch with tired eyes as the redhead slipped on her hood and sat down to put on a pair of boots. Why on earth was Ruby up this early?

Ruby reached under her pillow and retrieved a creamy-white object, placing it in one of the pouches in her belt before hurrying to the balcony and slowly descending the building, leaving a perplexed Yang to just stare in confusion. Was Ruby going to lighten a few pockets already? Yang doubted it: that wasn't her sister's style, and she'd expect Ruby to at least say bye to her before leaving. No, something was up; Yang was certain of it, and she'd wager it had something to do with whatever Ruby had hidden beneath her pillow.

Yawning with her mouth wide open, Yang flopped back down onto her pillow. She'd get to the bottom of what was going on in good time, but it was too late to catch up to Ruby, and she'd work a lot better after a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

"Zwei!" Ruby called out, her voice resonating around the ruined building she was residing in. The midday heat shone down fiercely on Vale, especially anywhere away from the ocean breeze, and the young girl had sought shelter. Earlier she'd taken Zwei, one of the many stray dogs that subsisted off scraps in the Flooded District, for a walk. This had quickly turned into Zwei throwing himself boldly into the stagnant water that surrounded them, and whilst Ruby wasn't worried for his safety, the prospect of cleaning an all-too familiar stench from his thick coat was not an appealing one.

"Hey Rubes, what you doing?" A voice called from above her, and Ruby looked up to see her sister casually clambering through the remnants of the roof.

"Oh, hey Yang. Just looking for Zwei."

Yang nodded before climbing down and sitting next to Ruby. The two sisters sat in silence, only the audible splashing of Zwei somewhere nearby shattering the serenity, and Ruby leant against her older sibling.

"I heard you met up with Blake."

Yang's tone was perfectly even, but Ruby could sense that all was not as it seemed. Ever since the mysterious faunus named Blake had turned up at their doorstep, offering to supply them with the essentials they sorely needed in exchange for a cut of any money they made, their lives had been greatly improved. People were now able to eat on a daily basis, and even occasionally get a few basic luxuries. Proper blankets replaced mere sackcloth, fresh food superseded rooting through bins for scraps and for the first time since they set foot in Vale, Ruby felt like things were going to get better.

Blake's methods were unknown, as was what she did with the money. Everything about her was shrouded in secrecy, and the only time anyone ever saw her was when they negotiated supplies. Within the Flooded District rumours abounded about just what her true agenda was and whether it had anything to do with them, but most were content just to accept this blessing for what it was. Yang was different. Something about Blake fascinated the fiery blonde; it was evident in how she acted around the faunus, and Ruby had her suspicions as to what it was that tantalised her sister so but she couldn't be sure just yet.

"Yes, I was just getting some more cans of food with the money I got with Jaune the other week. We're running low on beans, tinned vegetables and tuna."

Yang glanced momentarily at Ruby but said nothing, instead returning her gaze to the algae infested lake that surrounded them. It was eerily quiet, with even Zwei's splashing around having died down to leave a silence blanketing them all.

"You think he's finished swimming for one day?" Yang asked awkwardly.

"I guess so. He should be along in a second."

No sooner had the words left Ruby's mouth when the exuberant form of Zwei emerged from the murky water and bounded over to them, his normally sleek fur matted with mud and algae. It seemed her earlier prediction about the state of Zwei had been correct, and Ruby shuddered at the thought of cleaning him: fresh water wasn't something they had in abundance.

The two of them set off back towards their home, Zwei trying desperately to keep up. Skin prickled and burnt in the scorching sun, and Ruby could feel the exposed rooftops getting hotter and hotter beneath her feet. Soon it would be unbearable.

They neared the street of relatively undestroyed houses that served as living quarters for the people of the Flooded District, Yang ducking into the remnants of a nearby shop and following the hidden pathway that had been built within. Following the flood, the homeless residents had created a maze of tunnels and corridors that crisscrossed through the entire district and into the heart of Vale. They enabled not only safe passage in the murky depths of night, they also provided the thieves that lived there a way to infiltrate shops and houses. More than a few times Ruby owed her freedom to a well-hidden trapdoor or a secret passage that led away from the city.

With a cry Ruby stumbled, a loose stone slipping beneath her feet and sending her sprawling to the ground. Her shoulder impacted hard with the solid surface and she winced as jolts of pain shot through her arm.

"Woah Rubes, are you okay?" Yang's concerned voice sounded, followed by hurried footsteps in her direction.

"Oww….." She moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes. What even happened?"

"I don't know, I think I tripped on something."

Feeling Yang's supportive arms around her, Ruby gently pushed herself up. The floor upon which she had rather ungracefully taken a tumble belonged to an old butchers; the various meat hooks that still hung from the ruined ceiling having rusted away to almost nothing. A thin layer of muted-grey mould clung to the walls and floor, darkening the already gloomy building. Unfortunately for Ruby, this also made the creamy white wallet that now lay on the floor stand out that much more.

Even in the relative gloom of the shop, the polished silver and glistening jewels on the wallet shone like the stars, and Yang instantly recognised it as the same object she saw Ruby taking with her earlier.

"What's this?" Yang asked, more to herself than to Ruby, and she plucked Weiss' wallet from the floor.

"Wait!" Ruby exclaimed, eagre to stop Yang from finding out just who it belonged to.

"Huh? Rubes what's wrong?"

"Erm… I need that wallet back…" She mumbled pathetically, suddenly embarrassed at the whole situation. Yang smirked at her little sister, holding the wallet high up in the air and out of reach of Ruby.

"Oh? If you want it come and ge-" Yang began, stopping right in the middle of her sentence as a flurry of roses rushed passed her, and before she could register what was happening she felt the soft leather ripped from her hand and Ruby was standing a few feet in front of her, the wallet clasped tightly in her hands.

"Okay!" She chirped with a smile.

For a second it looked as though Yang was about to object, but she shrugged it off and followed her sister through the maze of tunnels that would eventually lead them back home, the soft padding of Zwei's paws following close behind.

All the way home, Yang couldn't keep the smirk off her face. She thought it endearing how her little sister didn't suspect a thing, and she fully intended to exploit that innocence. Whatever was going on with the wallet she wanted to know, and Yang just had to watch and wait for Ruby to mess up. She chuckled to herself; this promised to be fun.

* * *

It was a clear night over Vale. Around about 6 in the evening a gentle breeze from the ocean had drifted in, carrying away the cloud cover and leaving the ground below exposed. Thousands of glittering stars illuminated the sleeping city, and from the balcony of her apartment, Weiss could see for miles. She liked to stare out over the harbour on nights like these, the reflection of the moon in the sea shimmering with the rolling waves. Today had been a hard day spent desperately trying to find any lead on the Rose Thief with no result, and it was beginning to affect her a lot more than she wanted to admit. Earlier she'd almost lashed out at Neptune when he (yet again) asked her on a date, and all the officers in the force kept their distance.

Weiss sighed, leaning against the balcony. Being humiliated the other day had only intensified her desire to catch this thief, and this desire had turned into obsession. She had barely slept since then, her mind constantly haunted by her failure.

The faint ringing of her cell phone caught her attention and she hurried inside, rummaging around in her handbag until she found it. She vaguely recognised the number but for the life of her she couldn't remember where from.

"Hello, Weiss Schnee." She answered automatically.

"Hey beautiful."

"Neptune. For the last time. Do. Not. Call. This. Phone." She stated, her voice calm but with a dangerous undertone. Right now she REALLY didn't want to have to deal with his inane chatter, and the insufferable pickup lines that were undoubtedly coming her way were most definitely unwelcome.

"Woah, you said I could call you if I found out anything about the Rose Thief." He replied, somehow shocked that Weiss might not want to talk to him when she had some time to herself.

"Go on then." Weiss mumbled after a brief pause.

"There's been a break-in at the Winchester estate. Apparently whoever did it left a trail of rose petals all over the house and Mr. Winchester asked for you specifically."

Hmm. She'd hoped there'd be more to go on but at least it was something. Hanging up on Neptune without a word she grabbed her coat and her badge, a new-found sense of determination burning within her. With any luck the thief had slipped up this time and she could finally bring this infuriating case to a close.

* * *

Given how clear the night was, Weiss had decided to walk from her apartment to the Winchester estate. The breeze that had earlier served to refresh Weiss now picked up in intensity, clawing at her exposed skin and whirling her hair around in front of her face, forcing her to seek refuge in a secluded alley for a few minutes until the wind died down once more. It was only a short walk through the winding streets to her destination and the young officer could feel her heart pounding in anticipation as she neared the imposing mansion silhouetted against the majestic blues of the night sky.

The Winchesters had a fearsome reputation throughout Vale, though in truth it was only partially deserved. Several generations ago, Eamon Winchester had indeed been a ruthless and merciless mayor to the town, but since then the family had simply kept themselves to themselves and merely used the terror their name held to their advantage. That being said, Cardin Winchester, son of Christopher Winchester and heir to the estate, was renown as an arrogant bully, and Weiss had less than fond memories of being in the same school as him.

Upon arriving at the ancient and gnarled wooden door that barred the entrance to the estate Weiss briefly composed herself before swiftly knocking on the darkened oak. After a few seconds she heard hurried shuffling before the door was wrenched open, a pale light illuminating the threshold.

"Are you the police? Are you Weiss Schnee?" A frail voice called out, and Weiss watched as an aged man squinted at her, his wrinkled and liver-spotted hands clinging tightly to the door for support.

"Y-yes." She answered awkwardly, still in shock at seeing the hunched form of Christopher Winchester. He rarely appeared in public, but in the five years since she'd last seen him it looked like he'd aged twenty.

"Good, good. Come in then." He replied, leaving the door open for Weiss to close behind her. A decorative walking stick lay against the stone walls of the entrance and Christopher used it to help himself along, his weak arms and legs shaking violently with every deliberate, laboured step. It seemed that his age was finally catching up to him, and likely he wasn't long for this world. What that would mean for both the Winchester estate and Vale itself Weiss wasn't sure, but anything involving Cardin was unlikely to go well.

A spacious hallway led to a vast hall, portraits of long-dead ancestors lining the walls. Most of the wallpaper had peeled away, and what little remained had faded from its original burgundy to a pale red. Further evidence that the place was falling into disrepair could be found in the furniture, with several pieces lying broken against the wall. It would appear that in his twilight years Mr. Winchester was unable to look after the place by himself. Weiss followed him through a door at the far end of the room and to the foot of a grand staircase, ornate carvings decorating the banister. Above them an enormous chandelier swung gently in the draft, each glittering crystal briefly catching the dim light from the hall and shimmering.

"Up there." He gestured at the worn steps before returning to the warmth of the great hall.

* * *

Flicking her flashlight on, Weiss instantly noticed something on the cold stone floor, something that sent her heart racing. Rose petals, several of them. Bending down to get a better look Weiss hesitated when she got nearer, for instead of the red she was so familiar with, these petals were a shade of violet. Bringing one closer to the light, Weiss turned it over in her hands, inspecting it fully. From initial appearance the colouring looked to be natural but she'd let the lab back at the station examine them properly.

On every third step of the stairs lay a single rose petal, purple like the rest, and Weiss' infuriation at not catching the criminal who was taunting her so began to surface again. The colouration had to mean something but what that could be she had no idea.

The trail led to the top of the stairs and into a nearby room. Proceeding with caution, Weiss gently pushed against the treated timber and peered into what seemed to be a bedroom. Judging by the size of the room and intricacy of the carving on the four-poster bed, she surmised it was either the master bedroom or the guest room, and even though the majesty it had in its prime was now long gone there was no denying the presence it must once have had.

The rose petals led to the bed, a few dozen forming a pile upon which rested a gorgeous red velvet box that spoke of decadence and luxury, an envelope right next to it. Heart in her mouth Weiss inched into the room, her mind filled with possibilities as to what might lay inside. As she neared the bed she was able to make out the writing on the envelope.

 _"Weiss Schnee"_

The calligraphy was beautiful, each letter seeming to flow across the page in almost a dance, and with trembling fingers she reached out to grasp it. Her fingers brushed across the paper as she turned it over and hesitantly opened it. Inside was a letter, written in the same beautiful handwriting as the envelope, and Weiss eagerly scanned the paper.

 _"My dearest Weiss,_

 _It has been most enjoyable engaging with you, but now I think it's time we met. As proof of my honourable intentions, please enjoy this little gift._

 _(P.S, I'm sorry it's bought from the money in your wallet. I'll make up for that.)_

 _Yours,_

 _The Rose Thief"_

* * *

 **This is where things start to get interesting, and I must say I really loved writing this chapter, and I hope you had just as much fun reading it!**

 **See you next time!**

 **TheBrokenBottle Out!**


	4. I Dig My Own Grave

**Hey everyone!**

 **Welcome to the 4th chapter of The Rose Thief, a longer chapter than usual and in my opinion one of the better ones so far! Apologies for it taking so long to upload, times have been rough and busy, and while they still are, I've finally found some peace and time to sit back and do what I love.**

 **Thanks for all the mental support you guys sent me when I needed it. I really, really appreciate it, and I hope you guys like this chapter and that it goes some way towards repaying your support! And I can't believe the tremendous amount of feedback this story gets every chapter, it's simply unbelievable!**

 **I wish you all a merry christmas and a happy new year!**

 **Read, review, follow, favourite and enjoy!**

* * *

The night was slowly giving way to morning, and pastel pinks and oranges decorated the blue canvas that was the sky. Often mist would roll in across the sea-front but today they had been blessed with clearer weather. Gulls drifted through the air, catching the warm currents that enabled them to fly with such ease, and the stalwart fishermen dragged themselves out of bed and onto the fleet of boats that would soon leave the harbour for deeper water.

None of this was noticed by Weiss Schnee. Instead the young officer had arrived home in the dying hours of the night, a letter and a red velvet box held tightly to her chest. She'd called for a forensics team to look over the Winchester estate, partially because serious crime was so low in Vale that their specialist skills almost never got used and partially because if there was anyone who might be able to find anything relating to this mysterious criminal it would be them.

As to why she'd taken the letter and the box, Weiss knew there was more going on here than simple crimes. At first she'd assumed the criminal was just another regular thief, but now it was apparent that she had a hidden agenda. Weiss had looked up what purple rose petals were supposed to signify, and the heat that had risen to her cheeks upon finding the answer to be "infatuation" still lingered, tinging the pale skin red.

That was the most frustrating thing for Weiss: she wanted to be mad. She wanted to hate this criminal for humiliating her and stealing her belongings. She wanted it to be that simple, but as soon as she'd opened the delicate latches and beheld what lay within, all that had vanished.

It wasn't the most expensive piece of jewelry that Weiss had ever seen, nor was it the most extravagant. But there was something about the elegant silver chain complete with a deep red ruby in the shape of a heart that encaptured her. The simplistic design only added to the beauty; it was all Weiss could do not to put it on straight away. She found herself gazing into the precious gem, marvelling at the swirling patterns wrought by thousands of years of subterranean pressure. Whoever made this necklace was clearly a master craftsman, and Weiss felt almost privileged to be holding it.

Still, she couldn't put it on, regardless of how much she liked it and how sure she was that it would suit her perfectly. It had been bought with stolen money (whether Weiss' or someone else's) and she didn't quite feel comfortable wearing a gift from someone she'd never met face-to-face, much less someone who had stolen from her. Besides, what would everyone think? They'd see her wearing a beautiful necklace with a heart-shaped ruby: of course rumour would get around that she'd found someone. People would start asking questions that right now Weiss wasn't too keen on answering, and if anyone found out where it had come from she would face disciplinary action and potentially lose her job. And yet…

Despite all these valid arguments as to why she should leave it at home, Weiss couldn't bring herself to do so. It was the perfect gift for her, and even though it sounded ridiculous in her head, she was quite flattered to receive it. Besides, if she just kept it in her pocket no-one would be able to see, but it would still be with her.

* * *

"Weiss, are you okay?" A concerned voice from across the table asked and the young officer looked up to see the encouraging face of Pyrrha Nikos, the other woman looking resplendent as usual in the Mistral police uniform. Pyrrha had managed to get a day off and had taken the opportunity to visit Vale and catch up with her old partner.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff…" Weiss mumbled awkwardly, a slight blush colouring her cheeks as she found her hand caressing the cold necklace in her pocket. She knew that Pyrrha would see straight through her facade but fortunately the red-haired girl was too polite to ask and instead busied herself with her coffee. As the sun climbed higher and higher in the sky the warmth began to seep down, and by now it was looking like it would turn out to be a wonderful day.

"Hey, erm, Pyrrha?" Weiss asked, resolutely staring anywhere but her friend's face.

"Yes?" Said girl replied with a smile.

"Have you ever gotten a gift off someone and not known what to do?"

To Weiss it almost sounded like someone else was asking the question; as if the words weren't her own. They seemed hollow and quiet, almost as though she was merely spectating this conversation from far, far away.

"In what context? I've received many gifts that I simply had no use for, though that certainly doesn't dismiss the thought that went into them."

"No, I mean… it's complicated…"

"So I can tell!" Pyrrha chuckled kindheartedly. Even though this was thoroughly embarrassing for Weiss she couldn't help but smile with the other officer: it had been too long since they'd seen each other, and they had remained best of friends throughout.

A silence settled over the table as the two women finished their snacks and sat back to enjoy the day. Vale was looking resplendent in the glorious sunshine, with every window reflecting the light and illuminating even the darkest alleyway. Even with the weather as changeable as it was it was a rare day that brought such warmth, and they both fully intended to make the most of it.

They lingered a while, savouring the remnants of their meal, and Weiss found her mind wandering back to the events of the previous night. She tried to keep her mind on anything other than the mysterious necklace and the way it dominated her thoughts, but right now it was all she could think about; where did the thief get it from, and why on earth was someone who she was trying to lock up gifting her? Weiss didn't know and that bothered her.

A light chuckle from Pyrrha snapped her back to reality, "Weiss, you're daydreaming again."

The white-haired officer looked down in mock-shame before meeting her friend's eyes apologetically. "Sorry Pyrrha, I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's fine." the other woman replied with a kind smile.

"So, what's it like in Mistral?" Weiss asked desperately, hurriedly changing the subject.

"Really fun. I'm working more hours now, and it's more of a managerial position than before, but I've been overseeing the building of a new station that hopefully we'll move into within 18 months. The people there are really lovely as well; there's this officer called Nora who's the most enthusiastic and dedicated worker you'll ever see. I mean, she's completely mad, but in a nice way."

From across the table Weiss found herself gazing into Pyrrha's eyes, marvelling at how they sparkled with joy. It was as though a million shining stars had been plucked from the sky and placed within two brilliant emeralds.

"How about you? Has much changed since I left?"

"Meh, not really. Station's still the same, though I've been paired with an absolute idiot now. Thinks he's God's gift to women and won't stop flirting with me."

The conversation died down yet again and Weiss surveyed the cafe. It seemed they weren't the only ones to make the most of the gorgeous weather, and the handful of waiters present were rushed off their feet trying to cater to everyone. As a result the ambient noise level had risen dramatically, and both officers were ready to leave, with Pyrrha kindly offering to cover the cost of the meal, claiming it was her treat.

Just as they paid, Pyrrha spoke up out of the blue, "So who's this Rose Thief?"

Weiss froze instantly. How did Pyrrha know about that?

"Is something the matter Weiss?"

Said girl looked up to see Pyrrha's concerned face and she managed an unconvincing smile in return.

"Oh, it's just a case we're dealing with right now, a thief who leaves rose petals as a calling card. Don't think it's anything big though, and forensics are looking into it so hopefully it'll be dealt with soon."

"Weiss I know when you're lying to me. What's really going on?"

The white-haired officer sighed, "Look, it's just they've been taunting me with rose petals and I still haven't caught them. I don't want to look like a fool in front of the entire department."

Whilst that was only partly true, Pyrrha elected not to question her further and Weiss was thankful for that. By now the cafe was almost overflowing with potential customers eager to take advantage of the beautiful weather, and the two officers hurriedly paid and left.

It wasn't often that Weiss felt truly happy but right now, leisurely strolling through the outskirts Vale with her best friend and soaking up the beaming sunshine, she most certainly was. All the struggles of being an officer of the law seemed so distant as to be irrelevant: right now there was no Rose Thief, no pestering from Neptune, no expectations from her father. Right now she could finally be Weiss Schnee the 22 year old instead of Officer Weiss Schnee of the Vale Police department. And she loved it. Everything looked more vibrant and vivid in the gorgeous weather and everyone wore smiles that lightened up her heart. It was a truly perfect day.

"This place feels nicer than I remember," Pyrrha sighed gently, "I do miss working with you Weiss. We were a really good team."

"Yes." Weiss spoke softly, a tinge of sadness to her words. She missed working with Pyrrha a lot more than she realized.

"Weiss, do you mind if I ask what you meant when you asked me about a gift earlier?"

She sighed heavily, having known this was likely to come up again. It wasn't that she didn't trust Pyrrha; quite the opposite. It was more that she wasn't sure just what the necklace truly meant to her, and she was almost scared as to the possibilities.

"Okay but you have to promise to tell no-one." She pleaded, heading down a nearby alleyway to avoid any eavesdroppers and motioning for Pyrrha to follow.

Pyrrha smiled and instantly all of Weiss' fears faded away in it's warmth. "I promise."

"It all started with the Rose Thief…"

The two officers stood there in the shadow of two buildings as Weiss recalled the events that had led up to her finding the necklace. Pyrrha's radiant face looked even more beautiful in the magnificence of the sunny day, and even the frown that dared to settle on her delicate features could not detract from the beauty that resonated from the young officer. Weiss, for her part, kept her gaze rooted to the ground throughout as she continued to rub her thumb over the smooth surface of the ruby within the necklace. She didn't dare meet the eyes of her friend even though she knew Pyrrha would stand by her regardless, and so focussed was she on recounting the tale that her usually perceptive senses failed to detect the hooded figure lurking in the darkness behind them.

"... and now it's all I can think about and I don't know what to do. As a member of the police I should have handed it in as evidence but I just… can't…"

Weiss trailed off, her mind wandering once more to the contents of her pocket. It enchanted her, called out to her. Every second of the day it consumed her thoughts, filling her head with countless possibilities and terrifying conclusions.

"Do you like it?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like the necklace?"

Weiss paused for a second before replying. She wanted to say no and leave it at that but she knew that to be a lie. Despite how awkward it was making her life right now, Weiss was obsessed with the necklace and if she was truthful she knew she loved the gift. It was flattering in a way that she really appreciated.

"Yes." She replied softly, her melancholy tone an indication of the forced self-reflection she was going through.

"Do you want to meet this Rose Thief again?"

Again Weiss was unable to answer straight away. Her duties as an officer were in conflict with her curiosity, and the indecision was eating away at her constantly. Still, the more she thought about it the more she realised that whichever angle she approached it from she definitely wanted to meet the Rose Thief again. The only thing she wasn't sure was what she would do when she met her.

"I do…"

"Weiss, I only want what's best for you, and right now you're obsessing over this necklace. I think you know what you want, and pursuing it like you are right now isn't healthy. Please, just sit back, and wait it out for now. Now come on, I'll get us another coffee from somewhere and we'll make the most of this beautiful weather whilst we still can." Pyrrha smiled, and with that the two of them continued on their way, heading back towards the centre of Vale as they soaked up yet more of the beaming sunshine.

* * *

Ruby remained motionless as she watched the two officers leave; all her years of training allowing her to keep every muscle in her body completely still. She waited until she could no longer hear the melodic tones of Weiss' voice before allowing herself to drop to the ground with barely a sound. The disused fire escape on the second floor had been perfect cover for her as she eavesdropped on the conversation between Weiss and Pyrrha, and despite her calm exterior the younger girl was practically jumping inside. Weiss liked her necklace! As in, Weiss Schnee actually liked the gift that she, Ruby Rose, had bought for her! Not in her wildest dreams had Ruby imagined the uptight officer would ever even entertain the thought of wearing it yet alone be so obsessed with it she kept it with her at all times. Well that wasn't entirely true, Ruby thought with a smirk; in her wildest dreams Weiss was doing a lot more than just wearing a necklace.

Quickly ascending the rough brickwork of the building Ruby clambered onto the roof and lay back against the shingles, gazing out over Vale like a queen surveying her domain. Yang had asked her to meet back in the flooded district once she'd finished in town, and Ruby had an inkling it was something to do with Blake. Her sister had been spending more and more time talking about the mysterious faunus in recent days, and it was clear the charismatic blonde had completely and utterly fallen for her shadowy and secretive counterpart.

A few thin wisps of cloud drifted lazily across the sky and Ruby sighed sadly, knowing now was time to go. It was a shame, because she'd been enjoying her impromptu rest, but she didn't really mind that much as today's revelations about Weiss had already been thrilling. She had only happened upon Weiss by chance, having been sent into town purely to lighten a few pockets, and upon spotting the object of her affections Ruby tracked her target into the cafe and maintained watch from a nearby dry cleaners until the two officers had left. Ruby was still having trouble processing what she'd just seen: Weiss had almost confessed to loving her! Her thoughts wandered somewhere inappropriate and she shook her head vigorously to clear it, her short locks dancing in front of her eyes. If Yang ever-

"Hey sis."

"Argh!" Ruby squealed flailing around and almost sliding off the roof in the process.

"Woah, steady on! I only said hello!"

"Yang! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Geez Rubes I didn't mean to startle you," Yang grinned sheepishly, "I just saw you up here and figured I'd join you."

Ruby scowled but said nothing, instead finding a comfortable spot and motioning for her sister to join her. With their constant struggle to survive on the streets of Vale it was a rare moment indeed when they could sit back and enjoy the day, and it felt almost surreal to the young red-head; this wasn't a life she was used to.

"Oh, erm, Blake says hi." Yang declared awkwardly, as though it was difficult for her to form the words somehow.

"Is that so?" Ruby teased, grinning at her sister.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you can't stop thinking about her!" She laughed, earning a pout from Yang.

"Ruby she's a good person. No-one else sees it because no-one else wants to see it. They all just demonise her and she never gets a chance to show who she truly is."

This was totally unprecedented for the normally carefree and boisterous blonde, and Ruby found herself staring at her sister in almost bewilderment. Yang had never talked about anyone like this before, especially about someone so different to herself.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Ruby said, crestfallen, "I was just having a bit of fun."

"Sorry Rubes, I'm just sick of everyone always assuming things about her. There's so much more to Blake than meets the eye."

"Oh," Ruby mumbled meekly, "So you've spent most of the day with her?"

"Yeah, we spent the day getting to know each other better."

"Oh really?" Ruby asked with a devilish grin, and she was rewarded by a deep crimson that rushed to Yang's face.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" She protested loudly, earning a few stares from people walking by.

"C'mon Yang, you make it too easy for me."

"Yeah? Well I could say the same about you and that policewoman!"

In an instant all the colour had drained from Ruby's cheeks and she turned to look her sister straight in the eyes. "Wha…"

"Don't deny it. I'm not blind; I see what you're up to. And she's bad news, you must be able to see it won't work. She's a cop and we're just outcasts abandoned by society and left to rot. Her life is a world away from ours and she has things we can only dream of. She'll never be able to understand who we really are or what we've had to do to scrape out a living. You're young and in love. I can see it plain as day. I was there once myself, and when it didn't work out for me it tore my heart in two. I won't let you make the same mistake."

Ruby wanted to argue. She wanted to tell Yang she was wrong and that there was a future with Weiss, but she just couldn't. Everything her sister had said cast doubt on her thoughts about the necklace and meeting up and it left her feeling empty. After all, she hadn't even spoken once to the young officer and for all she knew Weiss didn't even swing that way.

"Look I'm sorry Rubes but she's dangerous. If she catches any of us it's game over, and I don't want to lose you like that. We both know what this city is like: we'd get jail time if we were lucky. I can't force you to do anything but I'll ask you: please stop chasing her. You're just going to end up hurt one way or another."

Lowering her head with a sigh Ruby nodded. She felt somewhat let down after the elation of earlier but it was probably for the best. Weiss Schnee was out of her league in so many ways, she'd been a fool to think she could make something work. Chances are it was just curiosity that Weiss had shown, and in her eagerness she'd mistaken that for willingness. Perhaps she should just wrap up the whole rose petal thing once and for all. Hmm… no. She wasn't ready to give it up just yet, but for now she'd take things a little slower. In time she'd find out what Weiss' true feelings were, she was sure of that. But Yang was right: if she got caught now then all her hard work would be for nothing and she'd lose her one chance. Ruby smiled inwardly as a plan began to formulate in her mind, and it was only a matter of time before she cast her dice and set it into motion.

* * *

A delicate yawn broke the silence of Weiss' apartment as the white-haired girl stretched her slender arms and arched her back as she woke from restful slumber. The events of today had worn her out more than she'd thought, and she must have drifted off earlier when she lay down to catch her breath. Pyrrha had returned to Mistral mid-afternoon and upon reaching her home she'd fallen asleep on the couch whilst watching the news. A sense of achievement swelled within Weiss' chest as she thought back to her conversation about the necklace that still resided in her pocket: she still wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do but it felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders and now she was free. Sometimes all you needed was to tell someone.

The buzzing of her phone nearby caught her attention and she reached out to grab it, answering the call and bringing the phone to her ear in one fluid motion.

"Weiss Schnee." She stated automatically.

"Ma'am we've found a DNA match on a hair fragment from the Winchester estate. One Ruby Rose, aged 20 with no criminal record as of yet. Height and weight are unknown. Only record of her is one hospital visit and for some reason they didn't take more information about her, but CCTV has caught her moving around Vale earlier today. We're waiting on you for our next move."

"Good work, I'll be down at the station early tomorrow to go through it all with you. Thanks for letting me know."

After hanging up Weiss just sat there. A euphoric sensation washed over her entire body: at last there was a lead and hopefully an end to this most infuriating of cases! She could hardly believe it, and a smile graced her beautiful face. As long as she played things smart she could catch this girl and restore her dignity and reputation, and perhaps most importantly of all she could finally find out just what the necklace truly meant.

Finally.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **TBB out!**


	5. Call Me

**Good evening dear readers!**

 **Back again with a new and pretty long chapter of The Rose Thief, I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry for the delay, I've had some personal issues that were priority, and as I am disappointed to say that they aren't over yet, I'm relieved to say that they've taken a smaller level, so I had the clear mind to continue again. Considering the fun I had, writing out this chapter, I hope it is just as much of a pleasure to read.**

 **Oh and by the way; If you're a reader of one of my other stories, Inseparable Souls, and are waiting for an update, you might be lucky!**

 **Read, review, follow, favourite and enjoy!**

* * *

A gentle breeze drifted through the ruined remnants of the warehouse where Ruby currently sat eating, hastily shoving a bowl of hot noodles down her throat. The gaps in the brickwork from years of neglect allowed the wind through and its bite gradually stole the heat from her makeshift breakfast, causing the redhead to scowl in annoyance. While it wasn't her favourite kind of breakfast, it filled her up and kept her warm and she hurried to shove the rest of it in, before it was too cold to eat.

"Rubes!" Yang called from somewhere nearby. Ruby hurriedly licked the bowl clean before placing it on the ground for Zwei, and heading towards where Yang's voice had sounded.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted again, clambering through one of the warehouse windows and landing on the cracked ground with a thud. "Oh there you are. Come on; there's a meeting and we're waiting on you!"

And with that, the charismatic blonde led her sister through the maze of dilapitated buildings that they called home. They weaved through ruined and destroyed shops and houses, often forced to make dangerous leaps over collapsed roofs as they did so, until several minutes later they arrived at the imposing government building that served as the centre of all operations in the flooded district. Despite the rising water and the decay all around the area, this particular building remained tall and proud as if to remind the people there of the uncaring government that had abandoned them so. It seemed only fitting to use it to plan ways to get back at them.

"Yang. Ruby. I'm glad to see you again." Blake nodded, the muscles around her mouth barely curling up an inch and into a smile.

A faint shade of pink rose to Yang's cheeks and the sisters looked up to see Blake perched atop the roof. Her feline eyes seemed to scrutinise the two of them, and Ruby felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey Blake. You here for the meeting too?" Ruby asked, her head cocking slightly curiously.

"Yes. The others are already in the building. I was waiting for you two to arrive." Without warning Blake leapt from the roof, landing with barely a sound. She opened the door and motioned for them to follow her.

The inside of the building was breathtaking, probably being the only building that remained in such a state after being abandoned and flooded for years. The town hall was probably the only structure that seemed undamaged by the flooding water, and when they had first moved here everyone had tried squeezing in. A series of pillars reached tremendous heights in the giant hall, supporting the ancient roof lest it collapse at any moment. The sun shimmered through the amazingly large windows, years of neglect causing them to become dirty, the beams of the sun turning greenish upon entrance. Between piles of debris, a large table was set.

Several people were gathered around the large table, each a prominent figure in their criminal community. The two sisters and Blake quickly took their places on each of the three chairs that were still unoccupied. Ruby stared in surprise at the many familiar faces around her.

Between the people at the table, she spotted Sun Wukong, a monkey faunus and close friend of hers. He was a skilled dealer of whatever the thieves brought him and he was a great stowaway in operations, having never been noticed by a police man in his life.

Furthermore the redhead noticed Lie Ren in the crowd. He had grown up as the son of an international hacker, proudly following in his father's footsteps as the community's best and most resourceful hacker, along with having the sharpest mind of anyone they knew. On many of their operations Ren acted as the brains of it all, and Ruby suspected it would be the same here.

Conversely, there was a girl in the crowd of what were mostly men. She had ginger hair neatly curled up by her ears and bright green eyes shone pleasingly as she was seated, waiting for the meeting to begin. She was Penny Polendina. As the escaped masterpiece of Atlas' finest machinery, she was a useful tool for their organisation. Along with heightened senses, surpassing even thouse of the faunus, being able to detect any kind of movement within a large area around her, Penny came with an array of technical skills that were impossible to find anywhere else. What was more, she also had nerves of steel as her smile never seemed to drop the slightest no matter how stressful a situation could be.

"Okay people, time for another job," Yang began at the head of the table. "And this time we're going big. Blake managed to find a client in Atlas who is interested in jewelry, especially anything from Vale." Yang choked her words when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Upon seeing who the hand belonged to, she turned red as a beet, quickly looking away. Blake continued as a few people snickered by Yang's side, her hand swiftly moving to cover her face in embarrasment.

"He is willing to pay good money for whatever we steal. Now thus far we haven't hit anything like a jewelry store, and since they have tight security we need to be careful. There'll be smart water, silent alarms and a vast array of security systems to get past, and we don't have a large time frame to work in."

Yang reached into a backpack she brought with her and pulled out a large map, unfolding it over the table, causing a lot of heads to curiously lean towards it, inspecting what appeared to be a detailed blueprint of the jewelry store.

"This is the layout of the building. As you can see there is a front and a rear entrance, a vault where the money is kept and a safe where some of the most valuable jewelry is kept hidden. We also got someone to analyze some of the items on display and from this we've compiled a list of the priority pieces. If anything goes wrong then the meet-up point is a sewer gate two blocks away, and to keep ourselves hidden, we've already got costumes sorted. Now, before I explain the way of working, are there any questions?"

Two people raised their hands. Sun gestured for Ruby to go first as the redhead spoke up.

"When is this heist?" Ruby inquired, mumbles and nods of agreement echoeing throughout the hall.

"Tomorrow night." Blake replied, turning her attention to the monkey faunus sitting at the opposite of Ruby. "Sun?"

"Sooo.. Who will be on this case?" He simply asked. Blake took a step forward and began reading names from a note she kept in her pocket.

"After discussing it with a few other head-criminals, we've decided the following people will be on this heist." Blake cleared her throat. At the table, Ruby waited in anticipation to hear if she was assigned to the robbery. And if she had luck, officer Weiss would also be there if the alarm would sound.

"Lie Ren, Yang Xiao Long, Sun Wukong, Penny Polendina... and Ruby Rose."

* * *

Weiss growled in frustration, dropping heavily into the office chair behind her desk. Eyes closed, she rested her chin on folded hands and she listened carefully as Velvet continued the briefing, an array of papers scattered haphazardly across her desk.

"I'm sorry Velvet, please continue." The young officer gestured. Weiss silently congratulated herself for remaining this calm despite everything, and not nervously tapping her fingers on the table like she'd imagined she would do. Insomnia had ailed her the previous night, constantly dragging her back to the realm of the waking and denying the exhausted young officer the break she so sorely needed. Ever since this case had begun it had consumed her entirely. Every waking moment was spent contemplating minute details and every time she was alone all she could see was that infernal necklace. Weiss needed some form of closure to this nightmare, and soon.

A document was set down on the desk in front of her causing Weiss to crack open a tired eyelid and gaze down. The paper detailed multiple personal traits and a portrait of what seemed to be a young woman.

"Ma'am, according to the results of the DNA test we've run on the hair fragment it belongs to a 20-year-old female by the name Ruby Rose." The rabbit faunus said, tapping an elegant finger on the document before turning the page to reveal the photograph of a man in his late thirties, a messy mop of metal gray hair hiding most of his face and stuble accentuating his already sharp features.

"The only connection we can find to her is this man. Qrow Branwen. They were both identified at a robbery 3 years ago in Mistral, where Mr. Branwen was detained by Mistral State Police."

"Good. Good work." Weiss stated, only half paying attention to what she was saying, "Is there anything else on either of them?"

"No ma'am I'm afraid that's it."

"Okay. Get in touch with Mistral and find out which officers dealt with that case. Leave everything else here and I'll look over it again."

Velvet smiled slightly as she left the room, and she left Weiss on her own.

"Ruby Rose. Ruby Rose..." Weiss murmured to herself, repeating the name and ingraining it in her head. Almost hesitantly she reached for the documents on the table and gathered them up to inspect further.

Qrow Branwen. Alcoholic. Multiple accounts of drunk and disorderly. One account of petty theft.

Hmm. He didn't look like much but Weiss knew better than to underestimate someone based purely on appearance. She highly doubted that his criminal activity was limited to just the handful of offences listed here and whilst capturing the Rose Thief was of a higher priority, she would definitely be doing the public a service by bringing him in.

Setting Qrow's profile aside Weiss turned her attention to the other document, her hands shaking ever so slightly in anticipation. Little information was listed about Ruby other than a single medical report from Vale Infirmary about 6 months ago, and Weiss turned her attention to the handful of photographs held in place with a paperclip.

Instantly she recognised the girl who had stollen her wallet. There was no mistaking the crimson tips to her hair or the cocky grin with a hint of arrogance. Most of the photos were stills from CCTV footage and Weiss examined each in meticulous detail, holding them at the right angle to get the optimal illumination from the light above her desk. Baggy gray cargo shorts hung loose around her waist, supported by a piece of cord substituting for a belt. A faded red t-shirt that clearly had seen better days clung to her form and sneakers that were worn through completed the ensemble. All in all, Ruby looked distinctly shabby.

Weiss sat there for a long time, longer than she realised. Every fibre of her being was focussed on the images in front of her and what they said about her target. Unlike a lot of criminals she had to deal with, it was clear that Ruby's motive was the threat of starvation: sometimes as a Police officer it was too easy to demonise those you dealt with when nearly always there was a genuine motive other than greed. Still, Weiss had a responsibility to the people of Vale to apprehend Ruby for her crimes, and that had to take precedence.

Maybe when they finally caught her she'd explain the meaning of the necklace that had frustrated Weiss for so long. Or maybe she'd give them no information at all and make the whole procedure as long and drawn-out as possible. Weiss wasn't sure, but now they had a name she was confident they now had the tools available to bring Ruby to justice.

* * *

Ruby lay pressed against the cold slate of a nearby rooftop, the contact causing the woolen jumper she was wearing to itch her skin. All five of them were gathered there, each clad in black to better blend in with the night, and Ruby remained focussed on their target. Even at this late hour lights in the shop front illuminated an array of jewelry and she grinned at the prospect of even more treasures inside.

"What time we on?" Yang yawned lazily, her head resting on top of her arms.

"Erm, 10:25," Sun replied glancing at a worn wristwatch, "Almost show-time."

Yang hummed in response and the five of them remained almost motionless. A gentle chiming heralded the door opening and an elderly man shuffled out of the doorway, locking it behind him. They watched as he pulled down the shutters before slowly trudging towards an ancient car parked out front and driving away.

"Wow. Just watching him made me feel old." Yang remarked and Ruby chuckled quietly.

"Okay, it's go time," Ren began, motioning them all to gather round as best they could, "Now listen carefully. All the windows and doors are alarmed so we can't enter through those. Fortunately we have Penny with us so our entry and primary exit point is through the roof. Penny can create a hole for us and hopefully that avoids most of the security. The only other issue is the vault where all the best pieces are kept. Yang and I will handle that but as soon as we do a silent alarm will trip so we'll hit that last. We have earpieces so we can stay in contact with each other and we'll wear these masks to hide our faces."

So saying he reached into a duffel bag and gently removed a handful of masks, handing one to each of them in turn.

"These keep our identities safe. Do not, and I cannot stress this enough, remove them at any point during the heist. If you do you endanger not only yourself but our entire community."

Ruby gazed down at the mask in her hands, feeling the weight. A stylised wolf snarled back at her, it's features highlighted in red as deep as blood. Everyone else had similar designs based on different animals, and each exquisite carving spoke of countless hours meticulously crafting to resemble a powerful and fearsome beast. With these they would become annoymous once again and their mission could begin.

"Okay sound check for earpieces," Ren began, "Sun can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you." Sun replied.

"Good. Ruby can you hear me?"

"Yep!" She chirped happily, rubbing her hands together.

"Alright. Yang ca-"

"We can all hear ya Ren." Yang interrupted with a grin.

"Okay, that settles it," He replied evenly, "Now let's get this done. After you Penny."

"Yes sir!"

The android saluted Ren before leaping from the rooftop, landing gracefully atop a lamppost and readying herself for another leap to the roof of the jewelers. As soon as her feet made contact with the tiles she motioned for the others to follow. Barely a sound could be heard on the deserted street below, the distant siren of a police car the only noise audible. When all five had crossed, Ren pointed to a section of tiles and motioned Penny forward.

"We enter and exit here; Yang first then Penny, Ruby, Sun and myself. Good luck everyone."

Having been on countless missions with Penny, Ruby was fully aware of the upcoming spectacle but even so her heart was pounding in anticipation. Very few people were privileged enough to witness the power of an android, and once again the four thieves were reminded of just how important Penny was to their work. Dangling her hands she gracefully glided them through the air like an esteemed puppeteer enacting a grand performance, her fingers tracing elegant patterns through the midnight sky.

A ring of blades hovered in the air, each shimmering a faint green, each poised as if waiting on orders. Ruby subconsciously gasped as they began to arc through the air, the perfect synchronisation capturing the young girl's imagination. They all watched spellbound as Penny manouvered the blades into a ring above where Ren had indicated when all of a sudden a brilliant green light burst into existance, momentarily blinding Ruby and forcing her to shield her sensitive eyes from its onslaught. Even stood several paces back she could feel the heat through her thick clothing, and when the laser subsided a second or two later and she dared look again, Ruby saw the still-glowing outline of a hole in the roof. Cautiously edging closer she caught a glimpse of the cracked tiles in the room below.

With a content smile, Penny stepped back, the swords retreating to a compartment in the gynoid's back and she turned to look at Ren.

"Good work. Yang, you're first."

The blonde nodded once before vaulting gracefully down and landing amidst the debris with barely a sound, the controlled impact sending a ripple through the dust now carpeting the room.

"All clear Ren."

"Okay. Penny you're next."

One by one they climbed through the hole in the roof and entered what appeared to be some form of office, the darkened room illuminated by a single shaft of moonlight. Framed diplomas and pictures of far-away landscapes hung from the walls, and an array of personal affects lay haphazardly on a simple yet elegant desk that took pride of place in the centre of the room. In one corner a filing cabinet lay crushed beneath the section of the roof that had provided their entrance, and several documents had spilled out onto the floor. As she moved through the room Ruby noticed a photograph of an elderly man with two young children, probably grandchildren going by the age difference. She instantly recognised the hunched shoulders and gaunt, hollow face of the owner they had seen leave mere minutes before, and she took a moment to remind herself just why they were here: it was people like this man who had turned them away in their hour of need and chased them out of town. It was those people who used her community as a scapegoat for all that was wrong, those people who blamed them for all their misfortune. Ruby chuckled slightly: as this guy would likely find out in the morning, karma's a bitch.

"Through here," Ren began, "We clear out the main entrance and then Yang and I go for the vault."

They followed Ren through the door and into the main part of the shop. A few lights remained on, bathing the room in a gentle glow and revealing their prize. Dozens of pieces of jewelry lay within glass cabinets, each glimmering faintly in the light, and despite their mission Ruby found herself gazing in awe at each piece she passed. Brilliant diamonds set into regal gold, flawless emeralds, rubies, saphires, each part of items of unparalled beauty and value. Chains of gold caught her attention, each link expertly formed together to make something so fine she lacked the words to truly describe how she felt. She was so caught up in the magnificence of her surroundings she failed to notice a vase atop a pedestal she was walking past and only her lightning-quick reflexes prevented it shattering on the floor into millions of pieces. Ruby looked around embarrassed, hoping that no one had seen her, but unfortunately everyone else had their gaze focused on the clumsy redhead, their withering gaze evident even from behind their masks.

"Erm.. Sorry!" Ruby said, awkwardly scratching the back of her head. The only response she got was an exaggerated facepalm from her sister and they turned their attention to Ren who stood before them.

"We've got a set of keys for the display cases, Sun unlock all of them and everyone else take whatever you can. Let's do this quick, hit the safe then get out of here."

With a mock salute in Ren's general direction the monkey faunus retrieved the keys and set about opening each cabinet, moving swiftly through the room until all the jewelry was exposed.

"Ladies, begin your looting." He announced proudly and Ruby, Yang and Penny got to work cleaning out each cabinet and carefully storing each piece away.

"Damn, so this is what wealth feels like." Yang half-joked.

"Yeah," Ruby replied wistfully, "Must be nice."

They quickly cleared the room of jewelry until their pockets were brimming with rings and bracelets and all manner of finery, the likes of which could feed their entire community for months. Indeed, at the back of their minds was the prospect of mouth-watering meals; feast after feast, until their bellies were content and full.

"Okay, good work team," Ren congratulated once they'd finished, "Yang and I will open the safe, the rest of you get ready to leave as soon as we say. Remember; once we open it the alarm will go off so we move quickly and quietly."

They moved as one to the back room where the safe was, this space clearly given over to storage. Countless boxes had been hurriedly shoved against the walls and from the thin layer of dust that had settled over the floor it was apparent that this room was rarely visited. A single set of footprints cut through the dust and lead to the Titanium box embeded in the wall.

Yang strode forward confidently, the dynamic blonde inspecting every inch of the sealed container for any weakness or flaw that she could exploit.

"Hmm, not bad," she declared, "most people wouldn't stand a chance with this. Then again, I'm not most people. I think this calls for a 'Yang Special'."

Reaching into a compartment in her clothing, Yang retrieved a small explosive and gingerly placed it on the cold metal. Instinctively Ruby took a step back and noticed out of the corner of her eye Sun doing the same. They both knew what a 'Yang Special' entailed and neither was taking any chances here.

"Can all personel please exacuate the blast radius? In the event of an explosion, grab any loot and run like hell!" Yang announced cheerily, "I'd cover your ears on three. One, two, three!"

* * *

Weiss' patrol car ghosted through the empty streets of Vale. Every street light she passed bathed the interior in a yellow haze, revealing her tired, weary eyes. She'd spent most of the day working on The Rose Thief case and just as she was finishing her shift there'd been a domestic to deal with. Now, at rapidly approaching eleven at night, she wanted nothing more than to go home and catch up on sleep. The feeble stereo in the car struggled to receive any signal at all, although right now she'd just managed to find a station playing some Einaudi and was listening to that as background music, when the serenity was shattered by the police radio flaring into life, an officer's voice barking through the static.

" _Attention all units. We have a break-in at From Dust to Dawn, I repeat we have a break-in at From Dust to Dawn. Any units in the vicinity are to convene on the location."_

Instantly her mind went to the necklace in her pocket and subconsciously she reached to check it was still there. Upon receiving the gift, Weiss had asked at every jewelers in town if they knew where it might have come from but none had been able to provide her with an answer. Still, it was possible that Ruby had decided to rob another one in an attempt to acquire yet more valuables, and Weiss couldn't risk her getting away another time. Executing a quick turn in the road she sped towards the store and whoever may be within. But her gut instinct told her who it was, and she trembled in anticipation at being proven right.

For tonight would be the night she'd finally catch Ruby Rose.

* * *

The safe swung open, the lock in pieces on the floor. Instantly the room was filled with a red light and their heart-rates rocketed as they all realised what that meant.

"Everyone clear the safe and get out!" Ruby shouted, her ears still ringing from the aftermath of the explosion.

Ren was first, shoving a fistful of jewels into his pocket. In the harsh red light each looked as though it was soaked in blood and Ruby gulped slightly, the suspense getting to her. Yang took a great swathe of items and carried them in her arms as she would a child.

"Come on people, let's move!" Ren called behind him as he exited the room, Yang in hot pursuit. Sun went next, leaving just Penny and Ruby.

"Penny I need you to take everything to the others. I've got to sort something quickly!"

"Really? Is everything okay Ruby?" The android asked kindly.

"It's fine, now go!" She ordered, emptying her pockets into Penny's outstretched arms.

The crimsonette watched as Penny ran after the others, blissfully unaware of Ruby's true intentions. She'd catch up with the others but first there was someone she wanted to meet, and some things she needed to say.

She stood in the middle of the main room, facing the door. The glass cabinets lay empty, a testament to their handiwork mere minutes before, and Ruby took a few deep breaths to prepare herself and steady her heartbeat. Any second now. Any second…

With a crash the front door swung open and Weiss Schnee burst through, gun instantly trained on Ruby.

 _Damn, that uniform really suits her!_

Inwardly Ruby cursed herself for doing this; she knew how stupid it was but she just couldn't help herself. She needed to meet Weiss again and tell her what this was all about, and this was the only way she could get her alone without anyone around to hear her. Well, she could try and break in to her flat, but that carried it's own set of risks and by now she was too deep to turn back.

"Hands where I can see them!" Weiss ordered, gun still pointed at her chest.

"Hello Weiss." She said nonchalantly, raising her hands as ordered.

"Ruby?!" The officer replied, a mix of anger and surprise filling her voice, with the merest hint of joy hidden deep within her tone.

"Yep!" Ruby chirped. Inwardly though she was surprised and more than a little worried that Weiss knew her name. She'd been careful to keep that crucial information secret, or at least so she thought.

Without warning Weiss threw herself at the other girl, tackling her into the wall with a thud and sending her mask flying across the room. The attack caught Ruby completely off-guard and she grunted ungracefully as the wind was forced out of her by the impact.

"You've got some nerve," Weiss hissed, "Now tell me who you're working for, what they hope to achieve, what the hell you meant by those rose petals and why on earth you gave me that necklace. I want answers, now."

Instinctively Ruby shifted round, but Weiss pinned her arms above her head and kept her pressed against the wall with her shoulder.

"Because you're beautiful." Ruby answered simply, her eyes looking straight at Weiss.

The young officer's head went into full meltdown, all rational thought gone, replaced with mad panic. By now their bodies were pressed against each other, a fact not lost on either girl, and now that Weiss had seen Ruby properly she was struck by how stunning she looked. Her impish grin, her messy yet fashionable bangs of hair that hung down across her face, her perky lips that seemed to beckon Weiss forward.

"I just, you know, wanted to get you something. I think you're really pretty and I want to spend time with you," Ruby confessed, every word drawing Weiss further and further into the trance-like state she was in, "B-but i'm sure you hear that a lot!" She stammered awkwardly, her nervous side shining through at the worst possible time, as usual.

Weiss felt her arms go numb and her knees weak. She was caught up in those magnificent silver eyes, each sparkling like a million stars in the sky. Whether it was the lack of sleep, the mental torture this girl had put her through over the past few weeks or just how much she'd fallen for Ruby's spell Weiss did not know, but at this moment she was completely and utterly smitten.

Ruby leaned close, her mouth almost touching Weiss' ear, and the white-haired officer subconsciously gasped as she felt Ruby's warm breath on her skin.

"Call me."

With a flurry of rose petals Ruby was gone through the front door, though it took Weiss a few moments to realise. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she stumbled slightly as her knees almost gave way. In shock she sat down between the glass shards and rose petals, only to notice a crumpled note in her left hand. Hesitantly she opened it.

 _Call me xxx_

A hastily scribbled phone-number written in small red letters lay beneath and Weiss sat there staring at this piece of paper for longer than she realised. It was only when her backup, the armed Police burst through the door that she finally regained her senses and stood up, hastily brushing off her clothes.

"Ma'am. What happened?"

"I got here just as they were leaving," Weiss answered quickly, still a bit dazed, "Tried to arrest one but they fought back. One of them dropped that mask."

Weiss feigned a slight injury as some of the men went into the back to turn the alarm off, and once they were sure she was indeed okay they sent her on her way, a thought in her head causing a small smirk to form on her lips as she left.

 _I swear, if this is the phone number of some Chinese take-away, I will kick that girl's ass._


	6. I'll Connect You Through

**Why hello there, it's been a while~**

 **I welcome you to the newest chapter of this story, hopefully it will live up to your expectations!**

 **First of all I'd like to apologise for it taking so long. My life has been pretty busy these past few weeks with school, a new girlfriend, a new YouTube channel and all that sort of stuff, but I will not neglect the writing because of it. I was blown away when I logged on this morning to find 420 people following this story, especially given how many chapters are still to come. It's simply amazing!**

 **And another news, I've also started working on a YouTube channel. (My friends kept telling me to do it.) It's called NeonAngel, it will do gaming-commentating, and you can find the link in the description of my author page! Videos will be uploaded soon, since I'm still in maintenance with the editing and recording of it all!**

 **Read, review, follow, favourite and most important, Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby yawned lightly, her flickering eyelids heralding her return from slumber and into the waking day. As per usual the stifling stench of stagnant water hit her instantly and forced a brief splutter as her nostrils became reaquainted with the all-too-familiar aroma of decay. Pushing herself up with another yawn she stretched, her muscles loosening and relaxing as she did so. Blinking a few times to clear her eyes she gazed out through the grime-stained window in her room, the early morning sun causing the dirt and muck that coated the glass to cast faint shadows across the room. The past few days had been filled with rain, as was often the case during early Spring, and Ruby found it a refreshing change to see the clear blue sky: now when she went out later today she'd have the heat of the sun to warm her pale skin.

 _Weiss Schnee_

The name flashed through her mind and instantly images of the white-haired beauty filled her head. Ever since the raid 5 days ago her fascination with Weiss had blossomed to a full blown crush, and every single detail had been committed to memory. Ruby's jaw quivered slightly as she relived the experience of being pinned to a wall by the officer, their bodies pressed tight together and Weiss' brilliant blue eyes aflame with passion. Honestly she'd been a little scared with how dramatically the other girl had changed when they met, but all that did was intrigue her more.

The annoying thing was, she couldn't quite place exactly what it was about Weiss that attracted her so. Sure, she was definitely beautiful, but there was something else. Something… different. Maybe it was because anything between them was forgiven, maybe it was the fact she hadn't had a girlfriend in over a year, maybe she was just into white-haired girls. She didn't know, but suffice to say she was certainly enjoying how things were playing out.

Still, that didn't mean she could go and confess her undying love for Weiss and they'd go on to live happily ever after. Ruby was under no illusion of how dangerous her current situation was, and in truth she wasn't entirely sure on the depth of her feelings. Was this just a crush? Would she wake up in a few days and no longer feel in any way towards the officer? She didn't know yet and she definitely didn't want to get involved too deep without first finding out. After all, she had a plan and it would be wise to stick to it at least for the time being.

Sighing wistfully she swung her legs out of bed and began her morning routine of getting dressed and ready for the day. With the vast influx of wealth that the heist had bought they'd already secured some extra supplies and more were due later today. Yang had asked her to go and fetch them and then check on some of the more elderly members of the community and assist them in any ways necessary.

Though her sister would never admit it, Ruby knew the real reason she'd been asked to leave the house: Blake was coming over and the two were likely to spend the whole day together. They seemed to be getting closer by the second, and Ruby found it endearing watching Yang charm her way into Blake's heart. For as long as she could remember Yang had been almost more of a mother than sister; constantly looking out for the two of them and being a shoulder for Ruby to cry on, and she sometimes forgot all that Yang had been through. It warmed her very being to see the awkward teen within finally get a chance to break free.

"Oh hello Blake!" Yang's voiced sounded from downstairs, signifying the arrival of the enigmatic faunus, and Ruby paused a moment to listen.

"Yang. It is a pleasure to see you, as always."

"Aw gee, you're making me blush!" Yang joked, though Ruby suspected there was more than a grain of truth to her sister's words.

"So I can see," Blake replied mirthfully, "Any chance I could get a drink?"

"Sure I'll go grab something. Make yourself at home."

Hurriedly pulling on a worn sweater and a pair of jeans that had clearly seen better days, Ruby quietly made her way to the top of the stairs and eavesdropped on the two of them. She didn't need to head out just yet and she was pretty certain Yang thought she was still asleep so the chances of being discovered were low. The shuffling of feet below heralded Yang's return and after giving Blake her drink she spoke up.

"You mentioned you had something to talk to me about?"

"Indeed. I've been concerned with the conditions you and this community struggle against on a daily basis. People shouldn't have to suffer like this, especially when it's not their fault, and it's time I did something to help those I care about. I think I've found a place where you could live in Menagerie, a place where getting food isn't a daily struggle. Nothing's confirmed just yet but I'm in negotiations and things are looking good. You could finally live somewhere warm with a roof over your head and away from the stagnant, putrid water that infests this place. It'll be better for everyone, trust me."

It took all of Ruby's composure not to gasp aloud at Blake's proposal. A place of their own! She'd longed for this more than anything else for far too long, and even the merest promise had her heart racing. Already she was imagining it: a large table set in the centre of a room with clean cloth covering the darkened hues of the oak. Food arranged on platters, each tantalising morsel looking more succulent than the last, and the collective aroma from these foodstuffs combining to excite her nostrils. They were all there; Yang, Blake, Sun, Ren, Weiss-

Oh.

Ruby's mind ground to a halt with the sudden realisation. If she moved she'd never see Weiss again. Desperately she tried to think of any way around this but every time she arrived at the same inevitable conclusion: Yang was almost certainly going to say yes and as soon as everything was finalised they would leave Vale never to return. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"- leave everyone here." Yang's voice sounded nearby, though it was only partially registered by the brunette.

"You wouldn't have to. If this goes through there'll be housing for the majority of the people living here, and hopefully that will open up the possibility for more to move at a later date."

"Wow…" Yang mumbled quietly, "A proper home…"

"Like I said, I still need to check a few things so you don't need to decide straight away, and it might be worth telling Ruby as well, but I thought you should be the first to know."

"Blake… I don't know what to say. Thank you. So, so much."

"It's fine Yang. You're one of the few people I trust enough to call a friend and I only want what's best for you. Besides, I can't risk you catching something and dying: you're my best customer!"

The two of them chuckled slightly at Blake's joke and the lull in conversation gave Ruby a chance to sneak back to her room and hide beneath the bed covers. If Yang found out she'd been listening in she was in deep trouble, and with all the chaos going on in her life already she really could do without being grounded.

As she lay there, pretending to be asleep lest Yang walk in, a thought occurred to her and swiftly she reached beneath the creaking bed frame and removed something from a hidden compartment carved into the wood. An old cell phone. So old it was practically an antique. To most this would be worthless; yet another reminder of how much technology had advanced in recent times, but to Ruby it was her only form of contact with Weiss. If a call came through she needed to be there to answer immediately, especially in light of the news Blake had brought.

"Rubes!" Yang shouted from below, "You up yet? Got a few jobs for you today."

"I'm getting dressed now." She replied, pocketing the phone and waiting a minute or two before heading downstairs.

"Morning Yang," she sang cheerily as she skipped down the stairs, "Hey Blake."

The faunus smiled back, "Hello Ruby."

"I'm afraid I have to run some errands today so sadly I can't stay to chat but I'm sure I'll see you around." Ruby called behind her as she darted out of the door. They both knew why she'd left in a hurry and it had nothing to do with her busy schedule, although she was indeed going to be occupied for the majority of the day. She was genuinely happy for Yang that things seemed to be improving between her and Blake, even though seeing the way their romance was beginning to bloom made her long for the same in her own life, but she set those thoughts aside and focused on the day ahead.

Much to Ruby's annoyance, the list of chores she'd been assigned for that day was long. She had to collect the latest set of supplies ordered and distribute them amongst the weak and needy within the community, and that in and of itself was several hours work. Still, there would hopefully be enough time for her to set into motion the next phase of her plan, the pieces slowly falling into place with each robbery and Weiss doing her part admirably. Ruby chuckled, a sly grin beginning to form on the young girl's features. Perhaps she'd go with yellow petals this time.

* * *

Another night, another crime scene. This time a simple corner shop. Little had been taken but the shop floor was carpeted in the delicate forms of rose petal that Weiss had begun to hate so much. She shuffled around the store, her hollow, tired gaze drifting from shelf to shelf, desperately trying to find anything at all that might lead her to the elusive Ruby but in her exhausted and sleep-deprived state she could barely process any of what she was seeing.

 _Just call her_

There it was again. That voice that had been eating away at her ever since the heist at the jewelers. Every time she tried to focus on anything it would return, taunting her with the fact she was trying to hide from: she could end this whole case right now if she just called Ruby. Sure, it would be betraying the trust placed in her by the young brunette, but what was a thief's honour anyway? Besides, her own health was far more important than that, and she had definitely been suffering as a result of Ruby's actions.

 _Then why not call her?_

Weiss scowled inwardly; if only it were that easy. She could stand there for days, listing reasons why it was in her best interest to prepare a trap, make the call to Ruby and finally put this wretched case to bed, but something was preventing her. Some form of wretched loyalty to the thief, the criminal whose actions had tormented her so was forcing her hand, and no rational thought could overpower it. It was as if she were a grotesque marionette and Ruby her mistress, expertly weaving the strings in a graceful dance that controlled her every move. Rarely had she felt so hopeless, so outmatched in anything. Rarely had she been beaten so completely that she was at a loss as what to do.

"Weiss?"

A voice sounded from nearby and Weiss turned to see who it was. She winced slightly as a muscle in her neck flared up in pain, likely due to the awkward position she'd held it for the past few minutes as she gormlessly stared at the shelves. Neptune's concerned gaze met her own.

"Are you okay, Ice Queen?"

"Mhmm…"

Neptune didn't seem convinced, and noticing her reflection in the shop window Weiss didn't blame him. She looked awful. Her hair was dull and lifeless, wiry strands shooting off at all angles, deep circles beneath her eyes betrayed how tired she was and tarnishing the usually flawless alabaster skin with ugly dark marks. Even her uniform showed signs of wear and tear, and faint patches indicated where stains were beginning to form on the normally pristine fabric. All in all she was far from her best.

"Weiss if you're not well then take the day off. We can handle this scene and have all the info waiting on your desk tomorrow morning, where you can look at it once more after some rest."

Hmm. That did sound good she had to admit. But deep within she knew that even if she went home for the day she would get no rest. There was no respite from the mental torment this case was putting her through.

"I'm fine…" She mumbled, more to herself than anyone else, and continued her attempt at searching the shop. A dull throbbing pain began to emanate from her temples and with a slight sigh she closed her weary eyes and longed for the warm embrace of her bed. Maybe Neptune was right, maybe she could go home and somehow force herself to relax?

"Hey, I have an idea," he began in that arrogant tone he so often used, especially around women, "How about we finish up here and then forget about it and go for a meal? I'll treat you to somewhere nice."

Perhaps if Weiss had been slightly less sleep-deprived she may have overlooked his pathetic attempt at flirting. After all, it was pretty much standard behaviour for Neptune and she'd learned to block it out almost completely. Unfortunately for the other officer, however, Weiss was exhausted, frustrated, irritated and overwhelmed by recent events, and he had just made himself the unwitting target of a long-overdue venting of all that built-up anger.

"Get. Out. Of my sight. Now." She spoke, her voice barely audible but laced with venom.

"Woah, where did that come from?" He replied, clearly failing to pick up on the warning signs that indicated he really, really should have listened to what she was saying.

"NOW!" Weiss yelled, her face forming a vicious snarl as she turned on him, her sudden outburst sending Neptune into shock as he hurriedly backed out of the shop, tripping over a newspaper stand and scattering them over the floor as he did so.

For a few seconds Weiss merely stood there, rage still flowing through her. It was only when her breathing had returned to normal and she regained her composure that she fully appreciated just what she'd done. Neptune was well within his rights to put in a formal complaint which would lead to disciplinary action, something Weiss was keen to avoid especially given that one of the people leading the hearing would likely be her father…

All she could do now was damage limitation. Apologise to Neptune, go home and just hope he decided not to ruin her life.

"I'm sorry Neptune it's just… I'm not well…"

The other officer still seemed taken aback from earlier but hesitantly he nodded, keeping his distance nevertheless.

"Just go home and get some rest, it's what's best for you right now. We've got this scene covered and if anything else shows up I'll let you know, I promise."

Eagerly she took this opportunity, mumbling her thanks to Neptune. The sooner she got out of here and back to her apartment the better, because there were no potential disciplinary hearings waiting for her there, and in the privacy of her room she could once again examine that accursed necklace. Its beauty was intoxicating to the young girl, the promise of holding it close whispering faintly at the back of her mind and acting as a constant reminder of the predicament she now found herself in.

"Weiss." Neptune called just as she was exiting the shop.

"Yes?" She replied, turning to view her colleague with a slightly puzzled expression.

"I'm asking this as both your partner and your friend, and I'm not meaning to accuse you of anything it's just some things don't quite add up and I need to be certain about something: are you sure you're not withholding information about this case?"

Weiss' heart sank and she stood there in shock for a brief moment. How did he know? Who had told him? Was this all an elaborate trap to catch her? Who else knew? All these questions and more raced around her head, sending her brain into overdrive. If any link was proven she was condemned to a life in prison, along with Ruby and any of her associates. A bitter taste rose in her mouth as she understood the true depths of her betrayal to the force and those she'd worked alongside for many years.

"I'm sorry, you're clearly not well," Neptune stated, misinterpreting her shock for an illness-induced daze, "I'm pretty positive you're not hiding anything but a few people have raised suspicion and I had to ask on their behalf. This case is unlike anything we've ever seen, and who knows what's really going on."

"It certainly is a mystery," Weiss found herself saying, "and it's fine, I understand."

"Like I said, go home and get some rest. If we find anything we'll let you know."

* * *

Weiss trudged home, her head still throbbing and her vision blurred from fatigue. As before, the crime scene had revealed only more mysteries and dead ends, and now there was no questioning whether Neptune and the others suspected her. It seemed only a matter of time before her cover was blown, and she needed as many answers as possible before then. Glancing upwards Weiss noticed some darker clouds gathering on the horizon tarnishing the otherwise lovely evening, and briefly she wondered whether it would rain later. The forecast had been for clear skies this evening with a deluge of rain overnight, but by the looks of it the weather front might arrive earlier than anticipated.

By the time Weiss arrived at her flat the downpour had begun. As was often the case during early spring, the rain fell thick and fast, bouncing off the tarmaced surface of the road and swelling the rivers to bursting point. Puddles began to carpet the already-saturated ground and Weiss sent droplets flying as she hurried up the stairs to her door, rummaging around with her keys before hurrying inside, slamming the door shut behind her.

She stood there for a moment to catch her breath, water dripping off her coat and forming puddles on the floor. The warmth of the room stung her cold, wet skin and as the heat began to flow into her shivering body Weiss formulated a quick, simple plan of action: run a steaming hot bath, have a large mug of coffee and then go to sleep. Nothing more, nothing less. Right now she was exhausted both mentally and physically, and the therapeutic sensations of a bubble bath would hopefully be just what she needed to finally get some much-deserved rest.

Dropping her bag and coat in the hall, Weiss headed for the bathroom, quickly shedding her dank and sodden clothes as she did so. When her father had bought her this flat he had insisted that it was fitted to suit her needs, including a king-size bathroom with underfloor heating and a whole range of creature comforts such as lotions and ointments and numerous fluffy dressing gowns.

As soon as Weiss dipped her toe into the steaming waters of the bath she felt the abject misery of the day beginning to lift, and when she lowered herself in, it was as though all the stresses of the past few weeks had been banished forever. Heat soaked into her tired, twisted muscles, numbing the skin and sending tingling sensations coursing throughout her whole naked body, and she lay back, eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

She felt fresh. Revitalised. All the aches and pains had faded away to nothing, leaving just contentment. In all her life, Weiss had never experienced such a drastic change, although in truth she'd never suffered before quite like the past few weeks. Weiss felt like a new person; fresh and eager to tackle the challenges of the world. In this moment all the troubles that had weighed her down so much recently seemed trivial, and the notion of calling Ruby which had appeared near impossible a few minutes ago now seemed easy. After all, it was just a phone call, right?

Weiss soaked for well over half an hour, the young girl making the most of this opportunity to fully relax, and when she emerged from the bathroom clad in a white fluffy dressing gown her mind was made up: before she went to bed today she would call Ruby. It was her only lead to the thief who had captured her heart, and hopefully she could now find the answers to many of the questions that had been tormenting her so. It was settled; she was going to call her.

* * *

With a somewhat dejected sigh Neptune sat down at his desk, the chair creaking faintly beneath him as he did so. Today had yet again proved fruitless regarding his attempt to woo Weiss, and not only that she seemed to have caught some bug or other meaning she'd had to go home to rest. In many ways he felt sorry for his colleague: she clearly didn't appreciate just how much she was missing out on and obviously the two of them would be a great couple.

Rummaging around on his desk Neptune fished out a piece of paper and a pen and began to draft out a letter to Weiss. Surely if he apologised for whatever he did earlier and at least seemed to care about her, regardless of how callous he actually was, she'd fall for him, right? Girls always fell for the soppy sentimental stuff when used sparingly and Neptune was counting on that once again.

After several drafts and a couple of coffees his masterpiece was ready, and he made his way over to her office with the intention of posting it under the door, but when he noticed Weiss had left it slightly ajar he stopped for a second. Would she mind if he went in her office without permission? Most girls wouldn't but Weiss was a feisty one and you could never tell with those, at least not until you'd given them something to take their minds off it. Deciding it was only a letter and that not even Weiss could flip out over something so trivial, the blue-haired officer gently eased open the door and flicked the lights on.

Ever so delicately he placed the letter on her desk, noting to himself how clean the place was. Maybe Weiss was into things being tidy? If that was the case perhaps he should shave before their date.

Just as he was about to leave something caught Neptune's eye and he turned to examine it properly. A crumpled piece of paper had been taped to the side of Weiss' computer monitor, with " _Call me xxx_ " and a phone number scrawled in red.

She had… someone else? Another guy had gotten there first?! Neptune felt a deep, intense rage rising within him, a mixture of wounded pride and indignation threatening to overflow. How _DARE_ she do this to him? Weiss was going to pay for this deception but that would be as nothing compared to how much hell he was going to rain down on whoever it was who'd managed to outfox him.

He was going to call this piece of crap right now.

* * *

A single droplet of water fell through the air, landing atop the darkened curls of Ruby's head. She glanced upwards with a scowl, noticing a slight hole in the roof of the dilapidated house where she was currently squatting. The downpour of rain had caught her and Sun completely off-guard as they were returning from visiting elderly members of the community and they'd been forced to seek shelter in a nearby building, one that by the looks of it had seen better days, until the storm passed.

"Man this weather sucks!" the monkey faunus complained, kicking a discarded soda can across the room.

"Cheer up Sun, it'll clear up in no time." Ruby reassured, although in truth she had no idea at all how long they'd be stuck here.

 _Red like roses fills my head with dreams and brings me to the place you rest-_

Without warning music filled the air and Ruby scrambled to retrieve her phone from whichever pocket it was hidden in. An undeniably tinny undertone distorted the ringtone due to the poor quality of the speakers and the young girl squinted at the murky screen. "Unknown Number". That was hardly surprising given Ruby barely used this phone at all, but still it sent her mind racing. With a quick glance towards Sun she answered hesitantly, her whole body shaking with anticipation.

"H-hello?" Ruby had intended to sound confident but instead her voice came out in a high-pitched squeak, the crimsonette tripping over her words in a failed attempt to remain calm.

" _We need to talk."_

* * *

 **See you next time! -TBB**


	7. The First Step

**Welcome to the seventh chapter of The Rose Thief. Apologies it's been a while but I've been spending time with family amongst other things. My YouTube channel is almost up and running, so keep an eye out for that. Like, Follow, Favourite, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A strangled noise emanated from Ruby's throat and once again she cursed her nervousness. No doubt Weiss heard that and would be wondering what the hell was going on, but there was no going back now. Motioning to Sun that she was heading outside for some privacy, Ruby hopped out of a broken window and landed elegantly on the ground below, the young girl feeling the cooling touch of raindrops on her fair skin and squinting upwards at the storm rumbling overhead.

"Weiss, so good to see you again," She began confidently before quickly screwing it up, as always, "I mean speak! Not see because I can't see you now but I could back then and, erm, I, erm…"

"Are you quite finished?" Weiss' tone hinted at her amusement and a deep blush blossomed on Ruby's cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, just a little nervous…"

"Evidently. I've put off calling this number for a few reasons but I think it's time we spoke again. There's no denying you've had a significant impact on my life recently and I feel you owe me some answers, just as I do for you."

Frowning slightly Ruby sought shelter under a nearby overhang, the tiled roof offering at least some protection from the elements. She'd honestly not anticipated Weiss ringing her at this time, especially when there were other people nearby, and the no-nonsense tone the officer was taking had her on the back foot instantly, a predicament that was only compounded by her crippling nervousness at the mere sound of the other girl's voice.

"First of all I'd like to thank you for the necklace. It was a very thoughtful gift, and one that I appreciate a lot, even if you did steal from me to buy it. So thanks for that."

"Ah, it was nothing." Ruby tried to play it off as a minor deal even though her heart was racing at the words she was hearing. Weiss liked the necklace! So much so that she didn't even mind the theft! Not even in her wildest dreams had things gone so well, and subconsciously her hands started shaking in eager anticipation.

"Also, while you've made my life incredibly difficult over the past few weeks, you've also proven a welcome break from the run-of-the-mill criminal with no ambition other than to cause trouble. I may be an officer of the law but I do welcome to occasional challenge, and you've more than provided that. It's a refreshing change and even though there's a lot of pressure on me to unmask you and put an end to 'The Rose Thief', as the press likes to call you, there have been moments I've definitely enjoyed about this whole affair."

Ruby stood, dumbstruck, the roar of the storm above her head unheeded by the crimsonette as she tried to comprehend what Weiss had just said. She'd meant to have a bit of fun with the officer, primarily because getting hot girls frustrated was sort of her "thing", but for Weiss to be as enthusiastic as this had completely thrown her off balance.

"Now that I've said that, I'd like an apology from you."

"Huh?" Ruby mumbled, still slightly stunned from Weiss' words.

"For stealing from several of the hard-working citizens of Vale, for stealing from me, for deliberately taunting me time and time again with those damn rose petals, for numerous accounts of breaking and entering and for tormenting me with all the indications of affection towards me, especially when all that was clearly just a lie to hurt me even more."

Even with the poor quality of the phone speakers, Ruby could hear the full extent of the pain and anguish in Weiss' voice and it truly pained her as she realised just how much she'd put the other girl through. Right now Ruby's head was a sea of conflicting emotions, each struggling for dominance over her. How had Weiss gone from congratulating her mere seconds ago to conveying a deep, deep suffering that stung her to the core?

"Well?" Weiss snapped, her voice wavering ever so slightly as she did so, hinting at the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She'd tried to keep her feelings in check throughout this call but there was so much she needed to say it had overwhelmed her.

"Weiss you have to believe me, I didn't mean to hurt you like that," Ruby reassured, "It was just a game that got a little out of hand."

"That 'game' may well cost me my job and potentially my freedom."

Ruby's heart sank. Of all the things she'd hoped to accomplish, she'd never imagined it would end up hurting Weiss. Looking back now she felt so foolish: she'd been an idiot to think she could torment the young officer like that without having a serious impact, and it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"However," Weiss continued, "Despite all this, I'm not angry at you."

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Ruby was forced to backtrack, and the "Huh?" that escaped her mouth seemed distant somehow. If she'd hurt Weiss that much through her own stupidity then why was the other girl not mad at her? It, like most of this conversation, didn't make sense to Ruby in the slightest.

"Ruby, you fascinate me. I'm not sure what it is about you but it's clear you're a cut above the regular criminals I have to deal with. And because of this, I'd like to meet you again, only this time we meet as Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, not police officer and thief."

"Sure!" She replied, perhaps a tad over-enthusiastically, "Let's do it!"

"Erm, yes." Weiss seemed ever so slightly put-off by the random outburst from the crimsonette and Ruby cursed her social awkwardness yet again.

"So... how you doing?" Ruby asked nervously, her brain desperately trying to find something, anything to say.

"Good, thank you for asking." Weiss replied cordially, although the faintest hint of confusion in her voice was indication enough she was more than a bit puzzled by Ruby's random question, and the other girl kicked herself for being so stupid.

"Erm, erm, how, erm, howoldareyou?" Ruby blurted out in panic, her cheeks glowing a deep red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?".

"Yeah of course, sorry Weiss. I'm just a little nervous..."

The young officer laughed gently at this and Ruby's blush deepened. There was something about that laugh that seemed almost magical, and it captivated the young girl.

A rumble of thunder from above brought her back to reality and Ruby pressed herself closer to the wall to try and avoid the worst of the wind and rain.

"Wait, are you outside? In this weather?"

"Yeah, we're just on a job." Ruby answered automatically.

"I see…" Weiss' disapproving tone took a second to register with the other girl, and when it did she hurried to correct the assumption.

"No! Not like that, we're sorting supplies for the community." Ruby explained.

"What community?" The cop questioned, a hint of curiosity in her tone.

"Those of us who have no real home. Those of us who have nothing."

"The homeless? We have shelters for them where they can get food if need be."

"Not everyone is welcome." She replied bitterly, trying to hide the slight scowl in her voice.

Though Ruby hadn't meant it, her tone of voice had drastically changed with that sentence, becoming heavy with anguish and pain. Years of experience had shown her how harsh this city could be to those forced to eke out a living on the streets, and how willing those in power were to abandon people on a whim.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the two of them, broken only by the torrential downpour that fell from above. Neither of them had anticipated the conversation taking such a dark turn, and it left them somewhat lost for words. Indeed, Ruby was beginning to worry she'd scared Weiss away until said girl eventually replied.

"We come from two very different worlds," Weiss spoke softly, "And I can't even begin to imagine some of the things you must have seen. If it's okay with you I'd like to meet for dinner tomorrow and we can discuss that and more. See it as a cop-criminal negotiation."

Ruby was about to agree to Weiss' proposition but her words caught in her mouth and she paused a moment to reconsider. This would only be the second time she'd met the other girl, and this time it would be on her terms not Ruby's. The Vale Police department wanted nothing more than to lock her up and set an example, and for all she knew Weiss could be baiting her into a trap. The hardships she'd been through in her life had taught her one thing: always be wary of others. She'd need more time than just a day to scout out the place and to face her social anxiety that was threatening to overwhelm her already.

As a result, a wave sheer panic set in immediately when she heard herself reply with a simple, "Sounds good, where you thinking?", thus sealing her fate. No time to check out the location, no time to ease her nerves and no time to prepare. She'd be going in blind, potentially endangering all she held dear.

"Sunlight Beam at 8, wear something nice," Weiss responded before adding, "You do HAVE something nice to wear?"

"Yeah." Ruby answered, praying desperately that her voice was calm despite the mini breakdown she was having internally.

"Good. See you at 8, don't be late."

And with that Weiss hung up, leaving Ruby in a state of shock, her mind racing at a hundred miles an hour as it tried to process the conversation she'd just had. After all these weeks planning how to charm the young officer she never expected to suddenly be on the back foot, but in a few short minutes that was exactly what had happened, and now she had a huge amount to prepare with very little time to do so.

"So what was that?" Sun asked from nearby, snapping Ruby back to reality with a start and eliciting a scowl from the crimsonette as she realised he'd eavesdropped at least the end of her supposedly private conversation.

"I-I think I've just got a date."

* * *

Weiss sighed heavily and lay back on her bed. Although she'd appeared relatively composed throughout the call with Ruby, in truth she was just as nervous as the other girl. Indeed, she'd spent several minutes after her bath preparing herself mentally, planning out exactly what she wanted to say and how to respond to any question Ruby might ask, and fortunately it seemed to have paid off. The date had been arranged and, hopefully, they could continue their conversation in the relative luxury of Sunlight Beam, a restaurant that had been something of a second home when she was a child and her family lived in Vale. It seemed like every other weekend they'd come in and order a meal, the owners being good friends with her father. In recent years it had changed ownership and for whatever reason she'd not visited since, so it seemed like the perfect choice for the date.

As she had nothing left to do for tonight, Weiss took the opportunity to plan her outfit for the meal. Her wardrobe, built into one of the walls of her bedroom, was a sight to behold, with a myriad of different styles, each tailored to the fashion of the day. There were business suits beside long, flowing dresses and even a handful of more risque outfits from her youth. A faint pink tinted her cheeks as Weiss remembered some of the nights she'd had in these clothes, and she chuckled slightly as she imagined Ruby's face if she turned up wearing some of these.

Selecting a few possible options she carefully laid them out on the bed so as to better examine each piece. Already she was leaning towards a simple white dress with faint blue accents but she took the time to examine each option first. This date was a big deal for Weiss, especially after the recent weeks, and she wanted to make the correct first impression.

Discounting a black dress that she hadn't noticed was strapless, Weiss proceeded to narrow down her selection dress by dress until just two remained: the white one she was favouring and a navy blue one that was much more tight-fitting. Whilst it would be nice to wear something that showed off her slender form, it would attract a lot more attention and showed a little bit too much cleavage, although with Weiss that wasn't saying much. Moreover, it said "I'll look good on your bedroom floor" which wasn't her intention, at least not for the first date.

Satisfied she'd made a decision, Weiss put the other dresses away, hanging the white one on the outside of the wardrobe. She already knew what makeup and shoes she'd wear, and was just selecting the right handbag to go with the outfit when she paused to consider one final thing: should she take a gun? As a member of the Vale Police department she was entitled to be armed if she felt it was necessary, and there was no hiding from the fact that she could be walking into a trap.

The question was, did Ruby seem like someone who'd do that? Weiss honestly didn't know: there was just something about the other girl that was impossible to read and that was partially what was so appealing about the crimsonette. All her police training told her to take it, but for some reason Weiss found herself unable to do so. She wanted to believe the best about Ruby because she wanted to believe there could be something between them, and taking the gun went completely against that. Sighing and hoping she wouldn't end up regretting this decision, Weiss put the gun away.

It was still early evening but she was tired, and as she had a big day ahead Weiss got an early night. For the first time in weeks she felt relaxed and refreshed and as she lay there, listening to the rumble of the storm outside her window, she thought of the other girl and what might become of them. When she eventually drifted to sleep her dreams were peaceful and soothing, and even the necklace which had tormented her so much recently seemed almost insignificant.

* * *

Caller busy. Damn it! Neptune scowled and slumped back in his chair: no doubt they were busy wooing Weiss with honeyed words. Whoever this other guy was, he needed to be taught a lesson: Weiss belonged to Neptune, not him. Sure, she was playing hard to get, but that just made it all the more fun when she finally gave in, and that did NOT include going out with other people in the meantime.

"Who the hell are you?" Neptune thought aloud, staring at his phone. For Weiss to like this guy more than him he had to be something special.

Neptune was about to redial the number of Weiss' mystery lover but he paused for a second, a thought occurring to him. Maybe calling again wasn't the best idea. After all, it would just warn this guy that Neptune was on to him, and in this instance perhaps there was a better way. If he could trail Weiss to this guy's house then "convince" him that it might be best to break it off, then not only would Weiss be easy pickings, she'd probably come crying to him about being heartbroken, and Neptune knew exactly where that would lead.

It was kind of funny really; Weiss always thought the best of everyone and never questioned it. That's why he'd taken a chance with the supposed investigation about her within the department: no such investigation was taking place and no-one had raised any suspicions at all, but he knew if he said they had she'd believe it. Not that Neptune really thought she'd done much wrong, he was just testing her reaction, and he wanted her to feel like the only person she could turn to was him. And knowing Weiss, she'd dwell on it until it consumed her, which conveniently kept her from speaking to others about it. That was the one certain thing about the white-haired beauty: no matter what she was always too proud to ask for help.

A smug smile on his face, Neptune got up and wandered around the room, clearly looking for something. If he were to have any chance of making this work he would have to play things flawlessly, and that included proper preparation. This other guy might think he'd captured Weiss' heart but Neptune was going to make him wish he'd never set eyes on her. And when that was done, Weiss would be his.

* * *

"Rubes! You home?" Yang shouted as she thundered up the stairs. Despite the weather she'd walked Blake home heedless of the faunus' feigned disapproval, and even though they'd been forced to run the last few minutes through a torrential downpour that seemed like it could drown the world, they'd been laughing all the way. The journey back had been slightly less pleasant, resulting in Yang being soaked to the bone and thus explaining the numerous towels keeping her hair off her back as it slowly dried.

"Yeah." Ruby replied from their room.

"Cool. Mind if I come in?" She asked, knocking on the door to the room that they shared as she did so.

"Sure."

As Yang entered the room she noticed Ruby hiding something beneath her pillow. It happened in a blur so she wasn't 100% certain but at a guess she'd say it was a phone. But why would Ruby feel the need to hide her phone? Sure, they didn't really use phones that often and it was a little odd but not to the point of hiding it. Shrugging slightly Yang decided to ignore it and move on.

"So what's up?" Ruby asked with a smile, shuffling around until she was sat on the edge of the bed, legs dangling over the side. Yang gently sat down next to her sister, the mattress creaking slightly beneath their combined weight.

"Ruby, do you like it here?"

"Erm, I guess?" the younger girl replied, looking faintly puzzled.

"I know we've found something we can do here in Vale but being forced to provide for an entire community is not a stress that girls our age should have to deal with, especially with all the stealing. It's become our way of life and it's time we did something about it. Blake has a contact in Patch who is willing to provide us with a home."

"Oh?" Ruby tried to sound surprised at the news.

"Yeah. It's a place where we can be safe. A cabin in the woods near a stream, with mile after mile of woodland in every direction. It's a place we can finally rest, somewhere we can be proud of calling our home."

"What about the others?" Ruby asked, desperately trying to buy time as she wracked her brain for any excuse she could give Yang as to why she would rather stay amidst the fetid waters of the city than the idyllic cottage her sister was describing.

"Don't worry, there's a place for them too," Yang replied with a smile, the first genuine smile that had graced her fair face for far too long, "The whole community can come with us and they will also have somewhere. All we need to do is help this client on one small job and it's ours."

Even with her feelings for Weiss, Ruby was having a hard time standing against Yang's proposal. She'd been forced to live on the streets for so long, she'd forgotten what it meant to enjoy life. Every day was a challenge, full of stresses and conflicts that were slowly wearing her down. Every night was spent dreaming of a better life, one where she could enjoy her youth and not worry about feeding others incapable of feeding themselves. The risk of being caught and incarcerated hung over all of them, and although she was rather good at it, Ruby would have preferred not to have been forced into a life of crime.

And yet, despite everything, Ruby couldn't accept the offer. She knew if she left Vale forever she'd spend the rest of her days wondering what might have been. Never before had she felt such an intense connection with another person; a longing for their presence that surpassed mere feelings. It sounded weird to say, but Ruby almost felt Weiss was her soul-mate.

What else could explain her fascination with the other girl? The word "love" seemed somehow inappropriate but no other word would suffice. No other word truly described how she felt about Weiss, and the more she thought about it the more she was sure: she couldn't leave Vale without her counterpart.

"I'm not sure Yang, it seems like a lot…" She weakly protested, and apparently her sister picked up on the uncertainty in her voice.

"I know that but this is our chance to finally get the life we've been denied all this time. I'm sick of people looking down at me on the streets just because I don't have much. Wealth doesn't determine who you are as a person, and Blake's given us the opportunity to get away from all these fools."

Yang made a valid point, and as Ruby thought about it she cast her mind back over her time in Vale. From when they first arrived, shivering in torn and tattered clothing all the way to the present, through all the hardships and the hunger and the prejudice, every single memory but a fragment of fabric woven together in the tapestry of her life. Even though they'd been shunned and scorned at every turn; cast out and left to die by uncaring authorities, Vale was her home. She knew every street, every cafe, every place to hide and run. She'd seen buildings built and torn down, shops flourish and fade, people born and die, and it hit her just how much this place actually meant.

"Ruby what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just… this is our home. It doesn't matter that we've been abandoned by the rest of the city: we made this place ours. This is the only home I ever remember having and I don't want to leave it yet. Some day I'll leave Vale and never return, but for now I want to enjoy what we worked so hard to create."

A single tear slipped down Ruby's fair cheek, her eyes glistening with the promise of more to come, and without a word Yang pulled her into a loving embrace. Silently Ruby sobbed into her sister's shoulder: ever since she was young the one place she'd always felt safe was in Yang's muscular arms.

"It's okay Ruby, I guess I'd forgotten how much of your life you've spent here. I'll have a word with Blake and see what other options might be available, but if you truly want to stay here then I promise I'll stay with you. No-one means as much to me as you do."

"Not even Blake?"

"Not even Blake," Yang reassured, her soothing tone putting Ruby at ease, "But don't tell her I said that!" She hurriedly added, earning a chuckle and a small smile from the younger girl.

"Thanks Yang. You're the best sister I could ever wish for."

"Thanks Rubes. Now wipe those eyes and come help me with food: I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving."

So saying the blonde stood up and headed downstairs, her heavy boots causing each step to creak as she stepped on, the rotting wood yet another sign of the worn-down state of most of the house. Dabbing the corners of her eyes with a worn handkerchief, Ruby slowly followed her sister into the kitchen and assisted her preparation of a simple casserole with ample portions for each of them. As a direct result of the influx of money brought in from the heist they were now able to get good quality ingredients as opposed to the sinewy meat and tasteless vegetables that normally graced their table, and because of this both girls helped themselves to far larger portions than they were used to.

"Well," Yang admitted as she slouched on a tattered sofa, "I ate way too much there."

"Me too. I feel like I'm gonna burst!"

"Yeah, no more going to bed hungry for us. I could really get used to this."

Ruby nodded in agreement: that was probably the best meal she'd ever had, and the promise of more already had her mouth watering.

"Hey Rubes?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder what our lives might have been if we'd never come to Vale?"

Ruby paused, caught completely off-guard by the question. Periodically she'd thought about the life they'd left behind but it wasn't something she really dwelt on. Living in Vale was a daily struggle for survival, and she'd spent most of her childhood learning how to thrive in the harsh world she lived in. Indeed, sometimes she couldn't even remember what it had been like back then. It all seemed so distant; almost as though it was a dream that she would rise from any moment now.

"Not really," she mumbled, still deep in thought, "do you?"

"All the time."

Not expecting such an answer Ruby turned to look at her sister, puzzled. Yang had shifted on the sofa, her eyes gazing into the distance as a frown settled on her brow. A great sadness seemed to emanate from the blonde and her usually vibrant violet orbs spoke instead of hurt and pain. This was a side to her sister that Ruby had never seen before, and it frightened and unsettled her greatly. All her life Yang had been the strong one, never showing any fear or hesitation, always one to jump head-first into danger and emerge with a cheesy grin and a few more scars as trophies. Even when things were at their worst and the two of them lay starving in the street, Yang never lost her positive attitude; her resolve unwavering despite the odds against them. Indeed, often the only thing that kept Ruby going was seeing how determined her older sibling was and how little things fazed her.

"Yang…" She ventured hesitantly, completely unsure of what she should do.

"It's nothing." Yang answered quickly.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"Ruby please. Just… let it go."

She opened her mouth to respond but decided against it, reasoning that any further probing might inflame the situation even more, but she was worried. This was totally uncharacteristic of Yang and Ruby had no idea what had brought about such a sudden change. One minute they were talking about food the next… this. Whatever "this" was.

"I think I'm going to get an early night. See you later Rubes."

Even Yang's posture as she trudged up the stairs seemed off, and Ruby's concerns deepened. For the life of her she couldn't work out what was wrong with her sister and her wayward mind began imagining all sorts of horrific scenarios that could have caused it, none of which helped assuage her fears.

That night Ruby lay awake, her gaze fixed on the prone form of her sister. She watched as Yang's chest rose and fell with each breath, still struck by the events of earlier. Today certainly had been an interesting one, and judging by the phone-call with Weiss, tomorrow promised to be even more crazy.


	8. Pink Blackmail

**Hi everyone I can only apologise for the delay with this chapter, real life has been so busy for me I can barely find any time to write these days. Hope you enjoy it nevertheless :)**

* * *

In the aftermath of the storm, relative peace had settled over Vale that night; a gentle, sighing breeze lazily dragging clouds across the darkened sky. The moon's cycle was almost complete and only a thin sliver remained visible, shining resolute against the inky blackness. Countless stars dotted the midnight sky like drops of paint across a mighty canvas, and from her vantage point atop the old town hall, Ruby leisurely began to count them. Though she had no real knowledge of astronomy she'd gazed upon the night sky enough times to recognise many of the major constellations, and the mere thought of distant galaxies orbiting suns billions of miles away fascinated her. It made all her troubles seem insignificant compared to the vastness of space and for reasons she didn't quite understand it calmed and soothed her. There was a serenity to the cosmos that seemed missing in the rush of daily life in Vale: Ruby doubted any of those stars had to worry about a date the next night.

Just thinking about what lay ahead sent shivers down her spine in wonderful anticipation. She, Ruby Rose, was going to eat dinner with Weiss Schnee. _Weiss Schnee_. Someone so out of her league it wasn't even funny. Sure, Ruby was certainly pretty but Weiss was a whole new level of beautiful. Most models would kill for her stunning figure and brilliant white hair that caught the light and shone, serving only to accentuate her already considerable grace and beauty. In all honesty Ruby couldn't think of anyone that even came close to the young officer: she truly was a dream come true. For Weiss to ask her, a common criminal, on a date was almost too much to comprehend.

And yet, _Weiss_ had called _her_. It had been Weiss who apologised first, Weiss who suggested the meal and Weiss who seemed in control from the very beginning. It seemed ridiculous to say, but it was almost as though the date was a foregone conclusion the second she answered the phone: she felt like a marionette being expertly maneuvered by a master puppeteer. She'd just sort of assumed things would play out the same as during the heist, where Weiss was in the palm of her hand, and for things to be reversed like this had come as a bit of a shock.

A faint, warm glow on the horizon signaled the approaching dawn and subsequent sunrise, and Ruby knew she had to return before Yang woke up. She had no idea what it was that had troubled her sister last night, but she wanted to be there should Yang need her. The journey back to theirs would take most people at least half an hour of clambering through ruins, and even experienced climbers would need fifteen minutes or so. Ruby smirked as she launched herself from the rooftop and landed with barely a sound: she could do it in five.

* * *

On any normal day Weiss Schnee took her job seriously. She arrived on time, worked effectively and efficiently and did her best to help maintain order and civility on the streets of Vale. Indeed, these very qualities were cited when she was appointed her current position as head of the Vale County Police Department. She was an exemplar of how an officer should behave in the workplace.

At least, that's what everyone else thought was true, but Weiss knew better. Whilst yes she did love her job and it gave her a great deal of pride keeping the citizens of Vale safe, she was far too emotionally invested in the current case, especially Ruby, and today was a perfect example of that. For the past three hours her gaze had been glued to the clock on the wall, watching the agonisingly slow pace of the hands as the minutes ticked by. It hadn't helped that today had been relatively quiet: only a minor disturbance by the docks warranted any response and Neptune had sorted it and returned within half an hour.

 _Only 1 hour, 27 minutes and 51 seconds_

As soon as the clock struck 5 Weiss could leave, and she honestly couldn't wait. She'd been on dates before but she'd not really looked forward to any of them. Not like this. Weiss genuinely wanted to get to know more about Ruby: the other girl intrigued her like no-one else did and she couldn't help but obsess over her.

"Weiss you want a coffee?" Neptune called from the door, unaware that her attention was elsewhere.

 _Only 1 hour, 27 minutes and 8 seconds_

"Weiss?"

 _Only 1 hour, 27 minutes and 6 seconds_

"Hello? Earth to Weiss."

"Hmm?" She mumbled, only just noticing him.

"I asked if you wanted a coffee." He replied with his signature smirk.

"Oh, sure if you're making one."

"You seem distracted today Weiss, maybe you could come round after work. I'm sure we can think of ways to… pass the time."

Even her unusually good mood was dampened by Neptunes incessant flirting, and Weiss glared at him until he took the hint.

"Okay, okay have it your way. You really don't know what you're missing out on."

She continued to stare at him until he was out of sight: the sooner today was over and she could get ready for the date the better.

 _Only 1 hour, 25 minutes and 58 seconds_

* * *

The afternoon sun filtered down through holes in the corrugated iron that served as a makeshift roof for their storage, revealing dozens of cardboard boxes stacked neatly against one wall. Nearby, Blake Belladonna leaned lazily against the wall, her ears twitching as she focussed in on the footsteps of someone approaching. The footsteps stopped just outside the door and a swift knocking signalled someone's presence.

"I forgot the password again…" A sheepish voice called out and Blake stifled a laugh before crossing the room and heaving open the double doors, letting an embarrassed Yang in.

"You really are hopeless." She teased, earning an exaggerated pout from Yang in return.

"Hey it's not my fault! I have lots of other things to remember."

"Yes, and you forget those as well." Blake giggled.

"Haha I guess I do," Yang conceded, "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you Yang."

"Excellent! You got the clothes?"

"Of course," Blake replied with a small smile, indicating to the boxes behind her, "When have I ever let you down?"

Yang paused for a moment as though trying to think of an answer, and when no answer presented itself she simply shrugged her shoulders earning a chuckle from the other girl.

"It's a wonderful thing you're doing here, Yang."

The blonde tried to play it cool but her cheeks shone at the compliment, which only served to further her embarrassment. "Ah, well, you know. I, er, I guess I just don't want people to go through what I did."

"Even so, I'm proud of you."

Yang's blush deepened and she hurried over to the boxes in an attempt to hide this from Blake.

"So what exactly did you get?" She asked, opening the nearest box and inspecting its contents.

"150 sets of clothes for all sizes, including a pair of gloves for everyone."

"Nice. What about shoes?"

"They should be here within the week but they're definitely on their way."

"Okay cool," Yang nodded with a grin, "That's great! I'll make sure those who need these get them because no-one should have to suffer like I did. It's not fair that they go without clothes or food or a roof over their heads."

"Sometimes life isn't fair." Blake replied sadly.

"True, but I'm going to do all I can to make it better for them."

"And that's all anyone could ever ask of you. Have you sorted out distribution?"

"Yeah I'll get Ruby to do it: she's faster than any of us and I'm sure she won't mind."

* * *

"Man this sucks!" Ruby grumbled to herself as she hurtled across the broken rooftops of the Flooded District, a large cardboard box held firmly to her chest. Whilst she loved helping the homeless and needy just as much as Yang, this was time she really, really needed to be using to prepare for the date. If she ended up being late by even a few minutes it could be all over and she'd miss her one chance with Weiss.

Fortunately she only had a few more sets of clothes to deliver, and really there was no point worrying about it because the quicker she got on with it the quicker it would be done. Still, Ruby was struggling to focus on the task at hand. Her mind was racing faster than she was, with thoughts of Weiss filling her head.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask the young officer and things she wanted to find out: what food she liked; what clothes she wore; what her favourite colour was; what pets she had; what music she listened to. Everything that made Weiss, _Weiss_.

A loose tile beneath her feet threatened to throw Ruby off balance but at the last second she managed to steady herself, digging her heels in and grinding to a halt in a shower of broken slate. She needed to concentrate on the task at hand: these clothes weren't going to deliver themselves. And as soon as that was done she could finally get ready and meet her date.

 _Come on Ruby, where are you?_ Weiss wondered to herself as she shivered slightly in the evening breeze, checking her phone for what must have been the hundredth time.

19:53

Hmm. Still seven minutes until they were due to meet and she was already worrying about her date not showing up. Her fears would be almost comical if she wasn't potentially walking into a trap…

It was a relatively clear night, and a cool sea breeze came drifting in across the harbour. The restaurant had a prime location overlooking seafront and as she waited, Weiss took a moment to appreciate just how magical Vale could be at times. There were few other cities that offered views even remotely similar, and gazing out over the sea helped calm her racing nerves.

Her self reflection was cut short by a blur of red darting across her field of vision and in a flurry of rose petals Ruby hurtled into view. She was every bit as pretty as Weiss remembered, only this time her natural curves were highlighted by a simple but shapely red dress and it was all the young officer could do not to stare.

They stood opposite each other, their attention fully focussed on their counterpart with neither ready to be the first one to speak or act, both battling a mix of curiosity, desire and apprehension. At this time of night the streets were almost empty, even in such a popular part of town, and it really felt like they were the only two people around. It was as if the whole world stood waiting on them, watching to see what would happen when two opposing forces collided.

"Hey Weiss…" Ruby mumbled awkwardly, still fixated on the white-haired beauty before her.

"Ruby…" Weiss replied, her brain unable to think of anything else to say.

"Oh you wore the necklace!"

"Necklace…" Weiss seemed spellbound, her mind like putty in Ruby's capable hands.

"Yeah I was afraid you didn't really like it and were just saying those things to make me feel better." Ruby grinned, oblivious to the trance-like state of the young officer.

Try as she might, Weiss just couldn't take her eyes off Ruby. Now that she'd gotten a proper look at the other girl she was drawn to her slender features and narrow waist, and the way her hair fell down across her face.

"Hmm?" Weiss queried, snapping back to reality with a jolt and noticing a teasing smirk on Ruby's face, "How long was I staring?"

"About a minute." Ruby chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Weiss blushed slightly at being caught.

"Shall we, you know, go inside?" Ruby gestured to the restaurant behind them.

"Hmm? Oh, yes let's!" Weiss hurriedly responded with a smile, opening the door for her date and following her inside.

* * *

Due to the nature of their meeting and how damning it would be on either of them were they discovered, Weiss had thought it necessary to book in advance, remembering that there had always been a booth for her family when she went as a child. Fortunately luck was on her side and that very same booth had been reserved for them, nicely secluded from the rest of the customers.

A waitress brought them each a menu and took their orders for drinks, with Weiss having a Pinot Grigio and Ruby going for a Shiraz upon Weiss' recommendation.

"Wow this is so exciting!" Ruby squealed, looking around like a kid in a sweet shop. It was all so different to anything she'd ever experienced and she wanted to savour every moment.

"Yes it's a nice place to dine. I've always had fond memories of eating here, and their steaks are simply sublime."

"Oh. Is that why you said I should get the, erm, Sharad?"

"It's Shiraz, Ruby," Weiss chuckled, "and yes, red wine goes well with steak."

"Neat!" The redhead quipped.

Any further conversation was interrupted as their drinks were brought and each girl was given a menu.

"Erm Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"I don't know what half this stuff is."

The young officer giggled at her companion's ignorance, finding it far more endearing than she ever thought possible. Ruby's endless enthusiasm was showing no signs of abating and it was beginning to rub off on her date, as Weiss felt relaxed and content in her presence, and it was like she could be herself and not worry what Ruby thought.

"Well if you can't decide I'd go for the steak, especially with your wine."

"Hmm, okay. Sounds good!"

A huge grin decorated Ruby's slender face and without even realising it Weiss found herself smiling along.

"Marvelous. I think I'll be going for a goat's cheese salad and if you want some you're more than welcome."

Satisfied with their choices they called the waitress over to order.

"I like your dress." Ruby blurted out randomly.

"Thank you Ruby, yours is very beautiful too."

"You really like it?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well it's a bit too big for me."

Weiss moved to get a better look at the dress Ruby was wearing and noticed that it was, indeed, a couple of sizes too big for the other girl. It wasn't all that noticeable except the sleeves which had been turned over so they didn't get in the way all the time, but evidently Ruby was rather self-conscious about it.

"True but it's still a lovely dress and you wear it very well."

"It was a gift from my mother," Ruby spoke softly, a sadness brewing deep in her eyes, "It's the only thing I have left of her."

An uncomfortable silence descended on the table with Weiss at a loss for words. What could she say in response to that? How could she comfort this girl who she barely knew yet it felt like they'd been friends for years? What could she offer to console someone who'd lost it all?

By some divine miracle the awkwardness was broken by the arrival of food and much to Weiss' relief Ruby perked up the second she tasted her meal. Although her table manners left a little to be desired, the young thief certainly had an appetite and helped Weiss finish her salad once she'd finished her steak.

"Wow this food is amazing! I've never had anything like this before."

"Yes it certainly is good quality here, and the price isn't too extortionate."

"Oh yeah. Erm, I kind of, well, don't have any money…"

Weiss smiled, knowing this was going to come up at some point. "Don't worry Ruby I'll pay for it. Call it my treat."

"You sure?"

"Of course! Don't forget it was me who invited you. I'm more than happy to cover this."

"Thanks Weiss!" Ruby beamed, earning a slight blush from the young officer.

They called for the bill, with Ruby taking this chance to explore the rest of the restaurant. She scrutinised every single plate of food, eager to learn more about fine dining. It was like a whole new world she'd never even seen before, and she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at all these people who lived this lifestyle, a lifestyle she would never be able to experience.

Once they had paid, the two of them left holding hands. In the time they'd been eating the sun had sunk below the horizon and a bitter chill permeated across the city, it's icy cold clawing at their exposed skin and sending shivers coursing through their bodies. Weiss had wanted to go separate ways upon leaving the restaurant but Ruby had insisted she escort Weiss back to her apartment, and it had taken little to persuade the white-haired beauty. At this time it was dark enough to avoid being easily recognised and the streets were practically empty.

As they walked the two of them made small talk, and it just felt… right. Neither of them could explain it but there was something between them that made all their differences seem trivial. Weiss wanted to learn more about Ruby with every fibre of her being, and the charismatic young thief felt just as strongly about her.

All too soon they found themselves outside Weiss' apartment and it was time for them to part ways. They both knew this but still they stood next to each other, hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes, hoping that somehow they could remain like this forever.

"Thank you, Ruby, for a wonderful night. It's been the most fun I've had in years, and you've been wonderful company."

"Are you kidding? I loved every minute of it! Thanks for being awesome! Oh, and thanks for paying as well."

They laughed in unison, eyes still trained on each other. Despite the harsh chill a warmth within them kept them warm on this coldest of nights. It was in that very moment that they both sort of knew they were in love. It wasn't a passing fancy or a passionate fling, it was a deep, emotional love, greater than anything they'd ever known, and it gave them reason to hope that even two people so opposed in so many ways could find a way to make things work.

"Well, I do have to get back or Yang's gonna kill me." Ruby reluctantly admitted, slowly letting her gaze drop.

"Oh no. You don't get off that easily." Weiss replied with a grin and gently kissed Ruby's cheek. Her lips were only in contact for a brief second but to Weiss it felt like an eternity.

"Once again, thank you Ruby. We really have to do this again."

"Yeah!" Ruby responded in typically enthusiastic fashion, "Goodnight Weiss!"

* * *

As soon as Weiss closed the door a sense of elation blossomed within her. The date had been a complete success, and just the thought of more sent explicit thoughts swimming through her head. If she was being brutally honest it was only the fact that she didn't want Ruby getting in trouble that had stopped her dragging the other girl into her bedroom and having her way there and then. She smiled knowingly: there was still plenty of time for that, and in the meantime she could definitely prepare things as best as possible.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the buzzing of her phone, and she rushed to answer it in the hopes that it was Ruby.

Neptune. Joy. Even on a night as brilliant as this he still had to bother her.

"What is it Neptune I'm trying to sleep!"

"You have fun tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean. And unless you want everyone else to know, you're going to do EVERYTHING I say…"


	9. Know Your Battlefield Part I

**A/N: Spin-off chapter set! [1/2] Read the bottom Authors Note for more information!** **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a peaceful night, a handful of clouds drifting lazily across the deep black canvas, passing in front of the moon in the otherwise clear night sky. The unmistakable shrill sound of chirping crickets, the gentle bubbling of falling water from a fountain and the rustling of leaves all contributed a steady and restful atmosphere that settled across the estate. A muffled crunch of gravel underfoot accompanied Ruby Rose as she made her way through the garden, hugging the shadows as she did so. The mechanic's toolbox in her right hand was filled to the brim with all sorts of tools one might use for breaking and entering, and already her arm was feeling the strain. Over her shoulder an empty dufflebag was slung, which hopefully - at the end of the night - wouldn't be so empty.

In front of her a tall building towered imposingly over the young girl, it's expertly carved fortifications casting long shadows across the garden. It was a big mansion made out of solid red bricks, the reflection of the moon shimmering in the many windows. The whole building screamed something authentic, important and, best of all, expensive. It was an impressive piece of craftsmanship the likes of which she could only dream of owning, and there wasn't a single fiber in her body that hesitated about the wealth that was hidden behind these walls.

" _Finally_." Ruby thought, breathing out a sigh born of deep-exhaustion, "Why is this so heavy?" The irritated redhead muttered to herself as she set down the toolbox, wincing slightly as her arm protested one final time against the load it had been carrying, and flopped her weight down in the gravel of the garden's foundation, not even bothering to pay attention to the rough, uncomfortable feeling of the small stones against her behind. " _And now we wait."_ she mused as she settled herself against the wall, arms crossed and head cocking against the cool brick. And before she knew it, Ruby was asleep enjoying a lucid dream of what her life could have been had she been so fortunate to have been born to such status that she lived in that mansion. Before long, though, her dreams became more Ruby-esque; miles and miles of cookies and candies, and treats of all shapes and sizes.

"Ruby." A voice echoed through her head, muffled by her subconsciousness trying to shut out everything that interfered with the dream she was having.

"Ruby?" The voice persisted, this time a little louder and Ruby felt herself slip away from the candy-wonderland she'd been experiencing mere moments ago, amazed by the candy-cane trees spreading as far as the eye could see over the cotton candy made ground.

"RUBY!" Ruby eyes flung open wildly to someone violently shaking her shoulders, and she shot to her feet, her hands flailing around in blind panic as she instinctively attempted to strike her unknown attacker. And to the surprise of both, she actually struck them, with one of her hands connecting hard with their face.

"Who-whaatt?" Ruby stuttered, still partially asleep, a mixture of panic and confusion filling her mind, her heart pounding deep in her chest. Lashing out like that when unexpectedly dragged from sleep had become a habit for Ruby, acquired over many unpleasant years of sleeping rough and being woken by complete strangers every now and then. And unfortunately, much to her own fright, not everyone had the right intentions for the sleeping beauty.

"Son of a.." She heard muttered from nearby, gazing down to see a very familiar blonde laying sprawled in the gravel, a furious red handprint throbbing on the side of her face where Ruby had unwittingly hit her.

"Ruby, what the hell!" Yang shrieked, flames beginning to form around her and sparks of undiluted rage glistening in her reddening eyes that were trained solely on Ruby.

"Y-yang?" Ruby's face whitened, the anger in her sister's eyes puncturing through her like a knife. "I'm so sorry! I must have drifted off." she reached out a shaking hand, feeling a wave of relief wash over her as her sister's features softened and Yang took the proffered hand and allowed herself to be helped up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine sis," Yang groaned, rubbing the newly-formed bruise that now decorated her left cheek. "Y'know, I expected Blake to be the first one to smack me like that." she chuckled, nudging her elbow teasingly in Ruby side, receiving an amused snicker from the youngster.

"What's it that you're talking about, and why am I being involved in it?" As silently as her faunus heritage would suggest, Blake dropped to the ground from a nearby oak tree, landing next to the two sisters and regarding them both with a questioning look.

For all the feline grace and elegance that Blake demonstrated as she leapt from the tree, there couldn't have been a greater contrast to the snapping of branches and cries for help as the hapless Jaune Arc tumbled to the ground, landing with a muffled thud on the hard gravel. He pushed himself up with shaky hands, managed a weak "Hey guys" before collapsing back down.

Jaune had been asked to join them on this robbery, for he could carry more than the girls. It was a good learning experience for him as well; giving him the opportunity to try out new skills in a real situation where the outcome mattered. That combined with his natural enthusiasm to help out made him an obvious choice to be a part of their team.

"Hey Jaune." Ruby replied, helping him to his feet with a slight smile, just as she had done with Yang a moment ago.

Yang grinned at the theatrics of Jaune, still holding her sore cheek in her palm, already heat flooding to the surface of her face. She turned to focus on her feline partner, her eyebrows raised suggestively and her lips pulled in a smirk. "And _hello_ there, kitty-kat. Lookin' mighty fine tonight." She purred.

"Cut the formalities," Blake stated wryly, a slight hint of sarcasm in her tone. Ruby could have sworn she saw the raven-haired girl's face ignite for a couple seconds, but shrugged it off when Blake continued her speech. "Anyway, seems we're complete. Shall I begin?"

All three of them nodded in unison and Blake swiftly retrieved a pencil, a flashlight and a blueprint from the backpack Jaune was carrying. Using a handful of stones as paperweights, she spread the blueprint on the gravel for all to see, giving Jaune the task of keeping the flashlight trained on it so they could all clearly see every last detail. "Welcome all, here on this fine eve-"

"Blakeee-" Ruby interrupted, pouting. "We don't have all day-" she paused for a second, "eh night for this. Get to the point."

Blake's eyes narrowed dangerously for a brief moment, her ears falling flat against her scalp before clearing her throat very deliberately and continuing. "So, since starting these meetings with a greeting apparently isn't a thing anymore, let's move on to the topic at hand." So saying she pointed with the pencil at the paper and tapped it a couple of times. "This mansion has a significant quantity of valuables stored inside. According to our intel the owner will be gone for the rest of the weekend, so this is the perfect opportunity to strike." Blake finished before being interrupted by barely suppressed giggling from Yang and Ruby, the faunus looking up with a mix of confusion and irritation. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Yang spluttered, nearly choking in her laughter. "Purr-fect opportunity." At that both sisters burst into a laughing fit, their legs shaking violently as they struggled to remain upright, tears forming in their eyes and the still night was suddenly filled with their high-pitched giggles.

"I can't believe you two." Blake hissed, her furious gaze trained on the two of them before turning to Jaune, the blonde-haired boy also fighting back a chuckle. Upon noticing the fierce amber orbs staring unblinking at him, Jaune swallowed nervously, quickly biting back his laughter.

"That wasn't funny." He deadpanned, his eyes looking around as he deliberately didn't meet Blake's withering gaze.

Blake sighed in a mixture of disappointment and resignation. She should be used to this by now, but clearly she was crazy for going on a heist with these nuttbrains. "As I said, a _good_ opportunity. Sun's already scouted the place and the security is light." Her pencil bounced on a couple spots on the map. "Here and here are tripwire traps, so be careful not to hit those if you don't want the alarm to be triggered. Is this clear?"

Again she received a nod from everyone.

"Pretty much everything inside is valuable so just take what you can. Our entrance and exit is here, and our backup exit is here." She pointed to a front-facing window and another one on the far side of the house.

"Alright then, that's all we need to know. This should be an easy job if we work quickly. If everyone's ready then we go in through this window," Blake paused for a moment, climbing to her feet and walking the short distance to the house, rapping her knuckles against a window next to her. "We should be okay. Yang, want to do the honors?"

"I'd love to." Yang exclaimed with a sly smile as she got up to her feet. She opened the toolbox Ruby had brought with her and retrieved a screwdriver and a hammer.

Ruby raised an eyebrow in confusion, making her way to the toolbox herself before glancing inside. Much to her chagrin, the toolbox was now empty, except for one particular item that raised her confusion and chagrin even more. It was _a stone._ And a big one too.

"Why is there a stone in the toolbox!?" Ruby shouted in a whisper, grabbing Yang by the collar of her jacket and looking at her with a bewildered look that threatened violence. "Where are my tools?!"

"Well," Yang said, freeing herself from the grip before forcing the edge of the screwdriver under the frame of the window using the hammer. "The screwdriver is to open the window, and the stone is a plan B for when the screwdriver doesn't work." She paused, putting away the screwdriver and grasping the window frame, pulling back with her weight but failing to force it. "Like now." Yang puffed before turning around. "Also, your tools are fine, they're in our room."

Ruby let out an exaggerated groan, before throwing herself against the wall in a way to make her frustration known. Blake and Jaune, simply stood back, snickering as they did so: Ruby should have known Yang would try to prank someone, especially her _sister_ should have seen that coming.

After a few moments, Jaune stepped forward, offering his assistance to Yang who was still trying to brute-force the window. "Yang, should I he-" Suddenly the frame gave way under Yang's violent mannerisms, chunks of wood flying through the air and hitting Jaune right in the face with a _thump_ , knocking him to the ground and the air out of his lungs in the process.

"Oompfh" Jaune grunted, as he - like Yang earlier - was now sprawled in the gravel, his face hurting all over, and a small line blood trickling down from his nose.

"Nailed it!" Yang patted herself on the back, completely ignoring the wounded Jaune scrambling at her feet. "And I didn't even need the stone."

This elicited a long, deep groan from nearby as Ruby slumped forward, feeling defeated.

"Let's go in," Blake proposed, already leaning through the now-opened window. "Standing in this cold is making my spine shiver."

* * *

In her time spent in Vale, Ruby had seen the interiors of many fine houses and stately homes. She'd been privy to some of the most exquisite decor and delicate furnishings around, and some of the most valuable artifacts money could buy - and then proceeded to make off with said items. Still, she'd not seen anything quite like the sight that lay before the four of them, and Ruby breathed an amazed " _Wow!"_ as her brain struggled to process the grandeur laid out in front of her.

The room was vast: far larger than any she'd been in before, with two sets of windows running parallel to each other. Thick, heavy curtains of burgundy and gold complimented the gold trimmings of several paintings lining the walls, each depicting a long-dead ancestor of the estate. From the ceiling hung a crystal chandelier, inlaid with diamonds and swinging ever so slightly in the breeze from the open window. A bear-skin rug was sprawled out across the floor, reaching from a designer-brand couch that seemed bigger than Ruby's room to a flat-screen tv the size of a small car.

As everyone entered the room, Ruby took a second to examine some of the paintings. Stern, dour faces scowled down at her as though they knew the purpose of her trespass that night. She'd never really seen the purpose in art: lots of portraits of people long dead wasn't her cup of tea especially when she had no idea who those people were. Having said that there was a smaller painting she'd initially missed that showed a majestic dear, it's coat shining a brilliant white as it stood proud atop a waterfall and she had to admit it was simply _enchanting_.

"Yeah, uh-" Yang began in a dry tone, flopping herself on the couch, her dufflebag thrown casually on the floor. "We're going to need more bags."

"Just take the stuff that's valuable and nothing more." Blake responded calmly, her eyes surveying the room. "Although, even that might not fit our bags."

"Uhh," Jaune stuttered, raising a finger in question. "So what do we do now?"

"We raid what we want," Ruby murmured, grabbing a plate of cookies that was left standing on the table before sneakily putting it away in her bag, spectacularly failing in her attempt to go unnoticed. She noticed Blake's withering scowl out of the corner of her eye, and forced an innocent grin as Blake shook her head disapprovingly and continued to focus her attention on the job.

"Given how big this place is I think it's better if we split up. One group searches upstairs, the other searches downstairs." Yang suggested, getting to her feet before sauntering over to Blake, throwing an arm around her waist and pulling her close, much to the feline's obvious discomfort. "I take Blakey."

"What!?" Ruby flinched, looking at Yang with a pout: mock hurt etched on her face. "Why do I have to go with Jaune?"

"Hey!" Jaune shouted in disbelief, pausing in the middle of shoving a statue in his dufflebag, "I'm not the worst y'know?"

"Ugh. Fine." Ruby puffed, turning an apologetic wry smile at Jaune. "Sorry for that, Jaune."

"Okay then~" Yang continued, still holding the reluctant raven-haired girl close to herself as she indicated towards the giant staircase that dominated the hall. "How about you two search upstairs, and we continue clearing this floor?"

"Sure." Ruby and Jaune said simultaneously before they strode out the room towards the great staircase, already deep in a fairly amusing conversation about jumping on the bed they'd most likely come across while searching the upstairs bedrooms.

"Typically Ruby." Yang chuckled, a broad smile etched on her face as she watched her sister scurry away. She pulled Blake close against her, the other girl not even bothering to break herself free this time and instead nestling closer into the blonde with a content sigh.

In and amongst the rush of everyday life it's not often that people get a moment of true peace. A moment where nothing seems to truly matter because in that moment everything is perfect in every possible way. A moment where you're with the people who mean the most to you, and that's all you could ever want from life. A moment that sticks with you until the day you die.

Right now, with Blake holding her close, Yang was experiencing such a moment. She gazed around, taking in the luxury they were surrounded by. Her heart ached for it: for the heavy curtains, for the crystal chandelier, for the paintings. Even the bear skin rug. She'd spent her whole life struggling and fighting and being turned away, and at times it had seemed like she'd never win. There had been times when she'd had to go without food for days at a time so that Ruby didn't have to. But this was the end goal: this was what it was for. So that she could give a life like this to Ruby and Blake and Jaune and all of them. All the people who no-one wanted. They deserved a warm bed and a roof over their heads. And in this moment, Yang had never been more sure of herself: she could and would do everything in her power to make that happen.

"Let's go." Yang's voice sounded a bit shrill, the blonde still deep in thought as they left the room, hand in hand, to search the rest of the house.

* * *

Ruby's eyes glistened upon flicking the light switch on in what appeared to be the master bedroom, finding herself drawn to the undoubted comfort of the king size bed situated in the center of the room. The deep purple sheets matched the same style of burgundy and gold curtains as were found downstairs. In the corner of the room, a marble statue of a scantily clad woman rested atop an oaken pedestal. At the foot of the bed a small bedside table with a miniature mahogany chest and an adult novel atop it faced a much larger oak cabinet, the heavy doors pulled shut. With her trademark grin, Ruby skipped over to the bed and flopped down gracefully.

"Ruby, what are you doing? We could get caught!" Jaune whispered loudly, looking around nervously.

"Ah c'mon Jaune, you gotta have fun in what you do! Learn to live a little." Ruby pouted as she climbed down from the bed. She retrieved her dufflebag from the side of the bed and grabbed a chocolate-chip cookie from the bottom of the bag, happily munching on it . "Want one?" She offered, pieces of partially-chewed cookie flying out her mouth, much to Jaune's distaste.

"Uhm, I'm fine, thanks." Jaune pulled a crooked smile before placing his own bag on the bed, opening it up ready for the contents of the room. "Let's get loaded."

Ruby smirked as she finished her cookie and made her way over to the cabinet. Behind the heavy oaken frame and glass windows were several treasures, both modern and antiquities, that would all do nicely for their haul. The contents of any one of the cabinet shelves were worth more than most people would earn in a year.

Ruby's enthusiasm was short-lived, as despite her best efforts the handle refused to budge: a considerable barrier to her thieving.

"Damn. Jaune, have you found a key anywhere?" Ruby spoke up, tapping her finger against the glass of the cabinet and squinting at the goods secured within. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Jaune's curious gaze focused on the cabinet.

"Nope." He shrugged, turning back to fumbling with a small box on the nightstand next to the bed, a simple padlock in the shape of a heart denying him entry.

"Alright." Ruby spoke resolutely before walking to the toolbox she - as much as she hadn't wanted to - was forced to take with her. Opening it with a click, she reached down in the box, her hands gripping around the stone that was in there, praying a silent ' _thank you'_ to Yang. As much as she hated to admit it, it looked like the stone would have a use after all. "Hello there sweetheart." She caressed the stone, deliberately imitating holding a baby.

"Uhh, Ruby?" Jaune looked up from the box that still seemed beyond him, seeing Ruby take a couple steps back, holding the stone in a slingshot position above her waist behind her. "What are you-"

With a grunt from exertion, Ruby hurled the stone forward, it soaring majestically through the air for a split second before crashing against the door with a thundering force and the ear-puncturing sound of breaking glass as shards covered the ground in front of the cabinet.

"Thank you stone." Ruby whispered with a smile as she carefully retrieved the stone from amidst the mountain of broken glass, shoving it back in the toolbox. The cabinet was seriously damaged, along with more than a few of the treasures within. Standing in front of the broken cabinet, she greedily started grabbing at the now exposed wonders: a handful of pearls displayed on one of the shelves, shortly followed by an expensive looking statue and what appeared to be a golfing trophy. At least, that's what Ruby assumed: the figurine holding aloft a golden golf club would seem to indicate as such.

By now, Jaune had learned not to question the madness and he wasn't even remotely surprised by Ruby's actions anymore, instead deciding to just keep persisting with the mahogany box. It took a few more seconds of fiddling with a hair clip he had found before the lock clicked open and Jaune opened the small case, revealing a set of matching jewelry inside.

He glowered for a moment before carefully placing the contents in his bag, taking a brief moment to appreciate each one as he did so. It dawned on Jaune that he'd probably never held anything that valuable in his life. Looking at the last piece inside the chest, he wondered for a moment. It was a slender gold bracelet with brilliant shining rubies embedded in it.

"How much do you think is worth?" Jaune questioned, handing it over to Ruby, who was now standing behind him.

The second she saw the piece of jewelry, Ruby's eyes widened. Everything about it was simply gorgeous with a definite spark of elegance to it and incredible attention to detail, from the mountings of the rubies to the intricate patterns carved into the precious metal. It must be worth a small fortune, or at least the souls of a few poor fellows, making this. She knew instantly the perfect person for this: a person who'd suit this bracelet like a well-worn glove around a hand, but she had to play this carefully. If Jaune or the others knew what this truly was then there was no way she'd be able to keep it.

Ruby shrugged indifferently. "Gold looks fake, rubies are plastic. Probably won't fetch more than a handful of pennies."

"Argh." Jaune groaned in frustration, refusing to take the bracelet when Ruby offered it back. "Keep it, it's worthless anyway."

" _Bingo."_ Ruby cheered inside her head, making a small jump as soon as Jaune had turned around. She couldn't wait to see the look on Weiss' face when she received it as a gift, and the thought of how happy this would make the young officer made Ruby glow with content.

Jaune was about to discard the now-empty case when his eyes caught a flash of red hidden in the dark corner of the case. Rather hesitantly he peered into the shadows, his curiosity piqued by what appeared to be a tiny red button. Why was it there? Could there be a secret compartment to the jewelry case? Jaune didn't know but he was damn sure he was going to find out.

A small "beep" seemed to sound from somewhere within the badly damaged cabinet, drawing the attention of both young thieves. A miniature door that had previously been camouflaged in the wall swung open, revealing the unmistakable form of an Altesian combat droid, albeit on a much smaller scale. The robot rolled slowly out, its eyes glowing a threatening shade of red as it surveyed the surroundings.

"He is so.. Cute!" Ruby squealed, making a small jump in the air.

"Hehe, yeah, I never knew they were that small. It's barely the size of a dog."

"I know! It's adorable! Can't wait to tell Yang about this."

Before Jaune could reply, the droid rolled forward, two arms swinging out from the side of its body, each seemingly armed with an ironically, miniature version of a minigun.

"Oh boy-" Ruby began before she was cut off by the ear-splitting sound of twin barrels rotating and hundreds of bullet casings crashing to the floor as the robot opened fire.

Fortunately, Ruby's consciousness was faster even than a bullet and in a flash she was out of the door, a traumatised Jaune being dragged unceremoniously along for the ride.

They waited for a moment to catch their breath, their ragged breathing drowned out by the gunfire tearing up the adjacent room. After what seemed like an eternity, however, it stopped and the ringing in their ears began to die down.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby began with a smirk, "You think that ever happened to the owners?"

"Maybe, Ruby, maybe." He chuckled good-naturedly before getting to his feet and offering a hand to his red-headed companion.

"Come on, there's still a couple rooms left to search upstairs and then we've got to meet up with the others. I just hope nothing like that happened to them."

* * *

"Woah…" Yang breathed in wide-eyed wonder as she opened the door to the mansion's garage. Rows upon rows of classic cars filled the vast space, each with several lights trained on it. Even the cheapest of these would be worth more than everything she had ever stolen in her lifetime combined, and the car enthusiast within Yang was having a mini-breakdown. Everything was in flawless condition, as though they'd just rolled off the factory that day: it was all she could dream of.

"Think I just climaxed." Yang chuckled embarrassed, a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"Don't be so dramatic, we're on a job." Blake scowled, passing her companion further into the garage, "Though I have to admit some of these are rather nice."

"See!" Yang grinned, "I knew we'd get that flame sparking in ya sometime!"

"Not likely," Blake responded, "What's that one over there?" She pointed her finger to the center of the showroom, where an object stood in the center of bright lights, on a pedestal with a sheet covering the treasure that lay underneath.

Yang turned to see what Blake was looking at and found herself drawn to this mysterious object. Given the theme of the garage so far she was pretty certain it would be car-related, but what set this apart from the rest?

"Can I?" She asked sweetly, earning another eye-roll from Blake. "Please?"

"Why ask?" Blake said teasingly, "If I said no you'd still look underneath."

"Very sharp observation!" Yang chirped, skipping across the room.

The scent of leather seats and rubber tires, of fresh paintwork and fuel was almost intoxicating to Yang as she approached the pedestal. Cars and vehicles in general were her 'thing' and this was as close to heaven as she'd ever been. Ever since they'd moved to Vale it had been her dream to be able to afford a luxury car for herself and Ruby. To Yang it had always been one of those things that rich had that she couldn't, but that didn't stop her longing after the comfort of the seats or the thrill of her hair whipping about in the wind as she cruised along the beachfront, watching the sunset. If only she could spend more time here with Blake it would be absolute perfection.

"Ready?" She asked Blake who was still watching from the doorway.

"Just do it."

"Okay! Ladies and gentlemen, I, Yang Xiao Long, am proud to present the best of the best, the creme de la creme! This!"

With an exaggerated motion, Yang removed the sheet to reveal the sleek panels and hand-stitched seats that she'd dreamed about for years. It was a vintage car from a few decades ago, back when they made cars purely for car lovers, and everything about it called out to Yang. The chrome grill contrasted nicely with the beautifully molded black panels, and the fold-away roof allowed for truly pleasurable driving, always assuming the weather complied.

"Holy…" Yang mumbled under her breath.

"Okay you've seen what's underneath, can we get back to searching the rest of the house? We can't take any of these with us so they're worthless as far as we're concerned."

"Or, how about we take this beauty for a ride!" Yang beamed, "You know, cruising along the winding roads, the night sky looking down on the two of us. No-one else around just us, the car and the road."

"Nice try Yang," Blake replied unamused, "we're wasting time here. Put that cover back on and follow me: we still have several rooms to search."

"But Blaaaaake!" Yang pouted.

"No means no Yang."

"Okay okay geez. I'll catch up with you later, maybe there are some goodies here."

"Yang Xiao Long, I swear to god, do NOT play with that car, do you hear me?" Blake glared menacingly at the sheepish blonde.

"I wasn't going to!" Yang lied, "I'm just putting the cover back on, that's all."

"You better." Blake called behind her as she left the garage and headed back into the main part of the house.

Yang waited for all of three seconds to make sure Blake was definitely gone, before she turned back eagerly towards the car on the pedestal.

"Let's see what you've got, sweetheart." Yang purred, rubbing her hands together in satisfaction.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone,**

 **As you've noticed, The Rose Thief is very much alive, and more chapters will start rolling out soon. This isn't the next chapter in the main story but more of a spin-off to give a bit more depth to some of the characters (also I really wanted to make a story based around the craziness in the life of our beloved thieves).**

 **Another part will follow as an add-up, otherwise this single chapter would be too long. And don't worry, Weiss is not left out of this one either!**

 **After this Í'll return to the regular plotline, but until then, I hope you enjoyed this spin-off, and I hope to see you come back next time!**


End file.
